Une nouvelle vie
by Taiyotsuki
Summary: Ses parents, absents ou trop occupés, Edith est seule depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais quand l'histoire de son livre préféré se répète, Edith devra prendre les devant pour survivre face à tous les jeunes qui la détestent. Dans ce nouveau monde, l'amitié devint floue et différencier ses amis de ses ennemis devient difficile. Edith saura t'elle surmonter sa timidité pour survivre?
1. Seule au monde

La cloche sonna midi, les couloirs de l'école Saint-Tristan d'origine calmes, devinrent en quelques secondes remplis à craquer des jeunes adolescents de treize à quatorze ans. Un tapage assourdissant émanait de ces jeunes gens ivres de joie au bruit de la cloche. Bientôt, tous les enfants furent sortis des couloirs pour se diriger vers la cantine.

Tous, sauf une : une jeune fille descendit les escaliers menant à la cour, seule, la tête baissée. Cette fille avait des cheveux d'une couleur étrange, un noir virant au bleu. Ses yeux, d'un orange éclatant, brillaient faiblement. De gros cernes naturels lui donnaient un air fatigué à longueur de temps. Elle portait une veste en cuir noire, un jeans bleu avec des genoux usés et des converses noires abimées.

Marchant lentement, son déjeuner à la main et un livre assez volumineux s'intitulant «Autre-monde, le cœur de la terre » elle finit par arriver à la cantine 5minutes après tout le monde. En poussant la porte, son entrée fut accompagnée par le regard moqueur de tous les jeunes présents. Et tout en inspirant profondément, elle traversa toute la grande salle, des jeunes lui faisaient des croche-pieds, riant, ils lui crachèrent :

-Alors, Edith ? Tu ne te promènes pas avec une horde de chats ? Pourtant, avec ces yeux- là, tu devrais les attirer comme des mouches.

Ou d'autres l'appelaient « Chatte à lentilles » Edith portait des lentilles oranges, car elle n'aimait pas la couleur naturelle de ses yeux, ils étaient gris clairs, elle avait l'impression qu'en se voyant dans la glace, elle était aveugle. L'orange étant sa couleur préférée, elle économisa pour s'acheter des lentilles orange claires, une couleur pareille aux yeux d'un chat.

Elle alla s'assoir à une table où se trouvaient deux filles : Amélie, une fille avec des couettes blondes, des taches de rousseur et Marie, une fille banale avec des cheveux bruns bouclés. Quand elles virent Edith s'approcher, elles déguerpirent au plus vite. Edith mangea donc seule, pour elle ce n'était pas trop grave.

Edith avait toujours été rejetée par les autres, de nature solitaire, elle n'avait jamais trouvé cela trop dérangeant. Elle s'était refermée sur elle-même au fil du temps, plus personne n'arrivait à lui parler. Mais de toute façon personne n'était son ami. Une seule personne pouvait la faire rire et à faire ressortir la vrai fille au fond d'elle : souriante, rigolote et dynamique. Cette personne était son frère, Germain, qu'elle admirait. Malgré la différence d'âge treize ans et seize ans, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Il lui avait fait découvert les mangas, chose qu'elle lisait très souvent, lui apprenait à dessiner des personnages et lui faisait découvrir des livres divers. Un livre en particulier avait tapé dans l'œil d'Edith, la saga Autre-monde de Maxime Chattam. Ce livre était tous ce qui la faisait oublier la vie où elle devait survivre.

Elle prit la décision de terminer le dernier tome sortit, le tome trois. Plus que quatre chapitres et elle avait fini le cycle un, car le cycle deux, se composant de quatre livres, devait sortir vers noël. La saga entière devait donc composer de sept livres. _Ce livre est tellement sympa, si seulement le monde était comme ça_, songea-t-elle. _Non, je serai entouré de ces horribles personnes autour de moi_. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle, faisant attention à ce que personnes ne la remarquent.

Il restait dix minutes de recréation, et Edith n'avait pas quitté la cantine, absorbée par son livre. _Aller, dernier chapitre et j'ai fini_, pensa-t-elle avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Edith détestait finir un livre, surtout le dernier d'une saga. Sous l'excitation, elle lit de toute vitesse.

-Voila… Fini le cycle un, reste à attendre Noel pour le tome quatre, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Cela lui prenait souvent de parler toute seule, tout le monde le savait, et avait utilisé sa manie pour trouver une autre façon de se moquer d'elle. Elle ferma son livre dans un bruit de claquage, rassembla ses affaires étalées sur la table et se dirigea vers l'emplacement de sa classe, patientant jusqu'à la sonnerie.

La fin des cours se déroulèrent habituellement : assise seule au fond de la classe, écoutant à moitié. L'autre moitié occupée à rêver ou à dessiner. Etonnamment, elle était une des première de classe même en écoutant presque rien, et en étudiant presque jamais. Quand l'école fut finie tous les jeunes se précipitèrent hors du bâtiment pour pouvoir profiter de la vie. Edith pressa le pas elle aussi, heureuse de pouvoir être avec son frère pendant tout le mercredi. Elle traversa rapidement la rue principale et s'engagea dans le centre-ville. Elle bifurqua à droite et arriva dans sa rue. Elle s'arrêta un instant, prit une grande inspiration, enfonça sa tête dans son manteau et s'engagea dans sa rue. Edith détestait tous les adultes du quartier, il n'y avait aucun enfant ou adolescent. Quand elle arriva devant sa maison, une maison très imposante, Edith avait des parents très haut placés, mais sa mère partait trois cent jours par ans plus ou moins, son père qui était soit à son travail, ou enfermé dans son bureau. Edith était donc assez riche. Mais elle ne voyait pas ses parents souvent. Ce qui la rendait encore plus sombre et sans vie. Elle profitait des instants que ses parents lui donnaient pour les vivre à fond. La personne qui s'occupait la plupart du temps d'Edith et de son frère était Angeline, leur sœur ainée de vingt et un ans. Angeline ne travaillait qu'à mi-temps pendant que son frère et sa sœur était à l'école, elle remplaçait la mère qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue.

Une lueur commença à briller dans les yeux orange d'Edith. Elle poussa la porte, en enlevant ses chaussures elle vit celle de son frère sur la carpette de l'entrée. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et cria dans la grande maison :

-Je suis là! Germain? J'ai finis le tome trois, tu t'en rends compte?

-Edith, c'est toi ? Attend je descends. Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui.

-J'ai pris mon temps, t'as de la chance de ne pas avoir de rattrapage pendant les vacances de Noel toi

Un jeune homme descendit des escaliers volumineux au milieu de l'énorme hall. Il était assez grand pour son âge, il avait des cheveux châtains courts. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Germain, contrairement à Edith, avait toujours sût être à l'aise en toutes situations, toujours entourés d'amis ou même des gens qu'il ne connaissait presque pas. Il était populaire dans son école, le fait aussi qu'il n'ait jamais révélé l'existence d'Edith dans sa famille, car il aurait été rejeté aussitôt. Mais Edith voulait qu'il ait une vie normale, pas comme elle. Edith se tourna vers Germain en lui souriant :

-Angel est rentrée ? Faut que je lui demande quelque chose.

-Non pas encore, elle est allée faire les courses au supermarché. Elle devrait rentrer bientôt.

-Ok, bon j'attendrai. Alors comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- Je suis allé trainer dans la ville avec des amis, sauf qu'une fille m'a demandé pour aller au cinéma ce soir…

-Quoi ? C'est qui, t'as dit quoi ?

Edith fut toute chamboulée par cette nouvelle, Germain avait beau être populaire, il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille à seize ans. Edith savait que beaucoup de filles lui demandaient, mais il refusait à tous les coups, car elle demanderait alors de venir ici, et Germain savait qu'Edith ne voulait voir personne ici. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère devienne quelqu'un de rejeté en révélant qu'il était son frère.

-J'ai accepté… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais cette fille je l'aime vraiment, c'est Léa, tu vois qui sais ? Je t'en ai parlé il y a pas trop longtemps, elle n'habite pas loin !

Edith soupira, puis se adressa à son frère un large sourire, elle était à la fois contente et inquiète pour lui.

Edith passa le plus clair de son temps à lire un manga dans son lit. Elle était comme dans un rêve, tous ces personnages avec des pouvoirs extraordinaires la faisaient s'évader du monde réel. Quand Angeline rentra vers 6 heures et demi, elle était accompagnée d'un homme de son âge, il était grand et peu musclé. Ses cheveux lui cachaient les yeux à moitié. Ses yeux étaient turquoises, son allure le rendait mystérieux. Edith embrassa sa sœur et salua son ami.

-Bonjour, je suis Jonathan, tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

Jonathan sourit à Edith, qui le regarda d'un air étrange, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

-Je ne vous aie jamais vu de ma vie, désolé. Où est Germain ?

-Ce Germain est votre frère à toute les deux c'est bien ça ?

-Oui exact, et toi t'es qui ?

-Le fiancé de ta grande sœur, elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Non ! Angel, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Depuis quand vous êtes fiancé ? Dit-Edith en haussant le ton, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, à vingt et un ans, Edith n'aurait jamais cru qu'une personne pourrait être fiancé. Mais pendant qu'Edith débattait son idée dans sa tête, Angeline la ramena sur tête :

- On dit tu ne me l'as pas dit, pas tu me l'as pas dit. Cela t'arrive d'écouter à l'école ?

-Ça va, ça va, tu n'es pas ma mère !

Les paroles d'Edith lancèrent un froid. Leur mère n'était jamais là, c'est à peine si ils se rappelaient de son visage. Mais pendant qu'Edith recherchait le visage de sa mère dans le désordre permanent qu'était son cerveau, Angeline l'arracha de ses pensées.

-Moi je suis pas comme toi, je parle comme j'ai envie ! reprit Edith.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, soigne ton langage…

-Rahh la la la la, je monte, amuse toi bien avec ton fiancé ! Tu m'énerves ! Sur ces mots, Edith se précipita sur les marches se trouvant juste derrière elle, Angeline la regarda monter puis baissa les yeux tristement, elle aimait tellement Edith, en sachant son statut à l'école, elle faisait tous ce qu'elle avait en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse.

Edith se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand elle arriva au niveau de la chambre de son frère, en passant, elle entendit une langue étrangère_. Du japonais _se dit-elle_, il regarde un animé, mais lequel ? _Elle poussa la porte par curiosité, son frère, surpris par son arrivée cacha subitement l'écran et lui dit d'une voix étonnée :

-Non non non, faut pas que tu vois le héros comme ça ! Vite sors !

-Ok ok, je pars, mais tu connais le fiancé d'Angel ?

- Oui, tu ne savais pas ? Elle me l'a dit à moi pourtant…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi elle me l'a pas dit ? Je lui faisais confiance….

-Allez ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Germain lui sourit gentiment, mais Edith baissa la tête, poussa un grand soupir et s'en alla. Elle passa les innombrables portes des couloirs. Regardant en passant les plaques en argent sur les portes salle de bain de Germain, salon quatre, salle de jeux, … Elle finit par arriver dans sa chambre, elle soupira de soulagement en la poussant. Elle jeta son cartable dans un coin et huma l'air de sa chambre. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans sa chambre et s'arrêta sur un vivarium se trouvant sur son étagère. Elle s'en approcha en attrapant au passage une boîte en plastique qui remuait.

-Hey, Loy ! Tu m'as manqué, tu as faim peut-être ?

Le serpent de cinquante centimètres de long se trouvant dans le vivarium s'agita pour acquiescer la proposition de sa maitresse. Edith entrouvrit délicatement la boîte en plastique et plongea sa main dedans. Elle en sortit deux énormes sauterelles vivantes. Elle les lâcha dans le vivarium dans la joie de Loy. Le serpent se jeta sur l'une des sauterelles. Edith sourit en le voyant gober cette pauvre bête.

Edith passa le reste de son temps à faire ses devoirs, allez sur ordinateur jouer à un jeu en ligne, et à lire des mangas. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son calendrier lui fit arrêter ses activités. Les prochains jours annonçaient le festival de sa ville. Il était peut-être ne plein hiver mais il faisait fureur chaque année. Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur son visage.

-Enfin ! C'est après-demain, mais il reste le samedi…


	2. La vie est belle

-On soustrait donc la valeur de x a 42 pour finir l'équation. Des questions ?

Harry Styne, le professeur de math de la classe 6-T, la classe de notre jeune isolée, s'efforçait des continuer le cours qu'il donnait. Le festival de la ville arrivant demain, il était impossible de faire régner le calme. Ca bavardait dans tous les coins, Edith elle, dessinait un dragon comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais le festival l'a rendait heureuse elle aussi. Ses cousins lui rendaient visite seulement pendant le festival. Ils habitaient en République Tchèque. Ses cousins étaient eux aussi gentils avec elles, mais ils ne restaient que cinq jours par ans. Et ils ne pouvaient se moquer d'elle, ils étaient plus petits qu'elle, deux de neuf et le dernier de douze ans. Elle devait les surveiller mais elles les aimaient. Ils s'envoyaient des lettres certaines fois. Mais au fil du temps, les lettres se faisaient rares.

-Bon, je vois que personne ne m'écoute. Allez, rangez vos affaires et sortez.

Dans un cri d'excitation général, tous les jeunes rangèrent les affaires précipitamment dans leurs cartables et sortirent en trombe de leur classe. Edith sortit de ses pensées peu de temps après que presque tout le monde soit sorti. Edith rangea ses affaires calmement, puisque ses cousins ne devaient arriver que vers cinq heures. Et les cours de rattrapages se terminaient à treize heures. C'était pratique pour Edith, ils commençaient à dix heures et demie pour finir à treize heures. Comme ça ils pouvaient se lever tard et profiter de l'après-midi pleinement.

Au lieu de prendre le chemin le plus court, elle passa au centre-ville pour avoir un aperçu du festival. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient là, des gérants de stands, de fast-foods ou d'attractions, très occupés à terminer les finitions pour que tout soit prêt pour demain. En contournant le carrefour principal, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horizon. Elle aimait admirer le relief des collines situé à l'ouest de la ville.

Arrivant dans la rue ou se trouvait son manoir comme les autres aimaient appeler sa maison. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule._Demain le festival débutera et un monde inimaginable se précipitera vers les différents stands ou les nombreuses attractions présentes, _songea-t-elle avec une pointe de mécontentement. Les foules de personnes étrangères à ses yeux la stressait, elle se sentait comprimée, oppressée par les hommes et femmes qui l'entouraient.

Elle arriva enfin au porche de sa maison, elle s'essuya les pieds sur le paillasson juste devant la double porte principale. Elle examina la double porte en soupirant. Les portes étaient d'un magnifiques bois de bouleau vernis. Une petite fenêtre au-dessus de chacune des portes laissait entrevoir le hall pour les plus grands d'entre eux.

_Sont-ils déjà arrivés ? Vont-ils se rappeler de moi ?__  
_  
Tant de questions qui affluaient dans l'esprit tordu d'Edith. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle poussa la porte d'un pas hésitant. Pour son plus grand soulagement, personne ne l'attendait dans le hall mis à part son frère ainé, Germain, assit sur la rampe de l'escalier. Il retirait la saleté logée sous ses ongles avec le petit couteau qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Une lame d'une longueur de douze centimètres, le couteau ne ressemblait en aucun point à un vulgaire couteau de cuisine qu'il aurait volé dans la cuisine. Le manche faisait sept centimètres de long et était recouvert de lanière de cuir noire. Une pierre ambrée était incrustée dans le pommeau. Germain la remarqua dans elle eut fini d'enlever ses chaussures.

Edith était très discrète, un jour sa sœur avait appelé la police pour signaler sa disparition. Elle finit par la retrouver au fond du jardin absorbée par la compagnie d'un chaton blanc. Edith lui avait fait tellement peur qu'elle l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre pendant quatre heures d'affilées.

-Tiens te voilà ! Je ne t'avais pas entendue, s'exclama Germain en relevant la tête. Edith inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

-Pourquoi tu m'attendais ? D'habitude tu regardes déjà des animés à cette heure-ci, dit-elle Germain lui sourit et lui fit remarquer qu'elle était en retard.

-Je t'attendais parce j'ai une grande nouvelle, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour se diriger en dessus de l'escalier. Il sortit une longue boite en bois qu'Edith n'avait pas remarqué.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore, parce tu ramènes de ces trucs des fois… Dit-elle en soupirant.

Germain avait le don de ramener des choses étranges et bizarre. Une fois il avait acheté plusieurs casse-têtes en métal, ou même un serpent d'Australie, le serpent de Children, qui mesure un mètre environ à l'âge adulte. Ce serpent est nommé maintenant Loy, et avait deux ans. Leurs parents n'avaient même pas pris conscience qu'elle l'avait. Elle lui avait demandé d'où il venait, et il lui dit qu'il fallait mieux pour elle de ne pas le savoir. Ce serpent, il l'avait rapporté le jour de son anniversaire. Il était incroyablement dressé et gentil avec Germain, Angel et elle. Il essayait d'étouffer les étrangers pourtant.

Germain rit à ses paroles et posa la boîte sur la table dans le coin du hall. Il fit signe à Edith d'approcher, elle le fit en prennent le temps de réfléchir ce que cela pouvait bien être cette fois. Quand il commença à s'impatienter de sa lenteur, elle pressa le pas. Quand elle fut enfin arrivée, il défit l'attache. Les yeux brillants d'émotions et de fierté, il clama dans toute la maison pour que tout le monde l'entende, même s'ils étaient seuls dans le vaste domaine qu'était leur maison :

-Attention, j'ai la fierté de vous présenter trois objets inestimables et très rares, voici…

Edith tapa du pied et cria plus fort que lui pour qu'il l'entende :

-Moins fort ! On est pas au marché !

-Ok, ok. Bon je te laisse admirer ce que j'ai enfin réussi à trouver sur internet !

Sur ses paroles d'un enthousiasme trop prononcés il ouvrit délicatement la boîte en bois clair.

Quand Edith vit la chose que Germain venait de dévoiler sous ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en poussant un cri mélangeant la surprise et l'émerveillement. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient trois katanas un long avec une lame d'environ un mètres vingt de long, un autre de quatre-vingt cinq centimètres environ et le dernier, de vingt cinq centimètres tout au plus. Leurs gardes étaient d'une précision presque impossible, elles étaient rectangulaires et des motifs étaient troués dedans. Les manches étaient comme ceux des katanas traditionnels mais en blanc, leurs lames d'un couleur argentées qui reflétait légèrement la lumière. Edith n'avait jamais vu de telles merveilles. Elle sauta sur son frère qu'elle n'admirait décidément pas assez. Elle s'empressa de lui dire la question qu'il lui brulait les lèvres dès l'instant où elle les avait vus :

-Ce sont des vrais ? Dit-moi que oui, ou je t'étrangle !

-Calme, calme ! Bien sûr que ce sont des vrais tiens ! Fabriqué au Japon par un maître en la matière ! Presque trois mois de travail pour les trois ! Et je te dis pas combien ça à couter tu t'évanouirais ! Mais bien sûr, avec l'argent que Papa nous donne c'était pas dur !

Germain était presque aussi content que sa sœur, mais gardait quand même son calme car il s'en était déjà remis. Il essayait de calmer sa sœur qui sautillait dans la pièce comme une folle alliée en répétant « Des vrais ! Ce sont des vrais ! J'y crois pas ! » Germain sourit doucement, un regard emplit d'amusement et de bonheur, fixait sa sœur si heureuse qu'elle redevenait la personne au fond d'elle. Cette personne qu'elle avait enfouit au plus profond d'elle il y a maintenant bien longtemps, cette personne hyper active et amusante, cette personne qu'elle avait été avant qu'elle ait ce fameux accident qu'il l'a referma sur elle-même… Germain ne voulait pas penser à cet accident, pas pendant un moment si heureux, Germain aimait sa sœur plus que tout au monde, et aimait quand sa vraie personnalité réapparaissait même un court instant.

Quand Edith réussi à se calmer pour de bon, il put l'autoriser à en choisir un pour elle et de le garder. Edith essaya instinctivement le plus grand, elle le prit en main mais fut surprise par son poids et tomba en avant. Germain rit à gorge déployée. Edith devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se rabattit vers le katana plus court. Il était plus léger, mais faisait quand même un poids considérable. Elle réussit à le manier d'une main après dix minutes de préparation sous l'œil attentif de son cher frère. Elle se mit à genoux pour le supplier de la laisser prendre la dague pour la manier de la main droite, car Edith était gauchère, encore une chose qui l'a différentiait de la plupart des autres. Germain finit par succomber à la pression. Il ne l'utiliserait pas de toute façon, l'épée longue étant amplement suffisante, très lourde, elle se maniait à deux mains et demandait un effort considérable pour la manier correctement. Germain n'était pas très musclé et ne faisait pas de sport mis à part la drague continuelle des filles de son collège. Ses yeux d'un noir profonds lui donnaient un air mystérieux qui faisait tomber toutes les filles. Ses cheveux avaient la même coupe que son personnage préféré dans un manga en particulier. Il était le portrait craché de leur mère apparemment. Oui car Edith ne se souvenait même pas du visage de leur mère. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle n'était pas revenue et quand elle revenait Edith ne la reconnaissait pas, la prennent pour une femme de ménage ou même une femme d'affaire qui venaient régulièrement faire des affaires avec leur père. Elle apparentait le visage d'Angel à sa mère désormais.

Germain tomba plusieurs fois en essayant de maitriser le poids du katana, se rattrapant aux murs, aux chaises et aux tables pour le plus grand amusement d'Edith. Edith elle aussi essaya de maitriser le poids respectif des deux armes dans chacune de ses mains. La plus lourde à gauche, la plus légère à droite. Elle fit quelque mouvement dans le vide et finit par les remettre dans l'étui. Ses bras commençaient à la faire souffrir horriblement. Elle s'assit mollement sur le canapé blanc se trouvant contre le mur droit du hall. Canapé qu'elle adorait, elle lisait souvent dessus pour surveillez les allée et venues des multiples visiteurs qui entrait et sortait continuellement. Ils ne faisaient même pas attention à elle évidemment. Aujourd'hui encore pendant leur entrainement avec les armes, des étrangers entraient dans le hall. Ils leur jetaient des regards, inquiets, méfiants ou même désespérés sur eux. Beaucoup connaissaient Germain, mais pas elle.

Germain laissa retomber le katana magnifique sur le sol en marbre. Le tintement du métal contre la pierre résonna dans tout le hall jusqu'au-dessus de la cage d'escalier. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en soupirant. Un silence envahit la pièce, les frère et sœur fixant le sol ou le plafond, un sourire satisfait pour chacun. La passion des objets tranchant des deux jeunes gens étaient très profonde. Epée, dague, poignard, katanas, couteaux. Et tous ce qui y ressemblait, les armes blanches, elles étaient appelées ainsi. Edith aimait ce terme. Elle réfléchit à un nom pour chacune de ses épées. Elle voulait les nommées avec des noms cool comme dans les films. Elle pensa à une langue en premier, Japonais ? Italien ? Français ? Anglais ? Non, non trop commun. Une langue mieux et qui sonne bien.

Elle finit par trouver en croisant du regard un vase posé sur une table, avec l'inscription gravée dessus «Amariusque ad mare » Littéralement, depuis la mer jusqu'à la mer.  
_  
__Le latin bien sûr ! Vite ou est le dictionnaire latin- français ?__  
_  
Elle se leva brusquement et courra vers la bibliothèque, Germain la suivit, intrigué par ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle poussa la porte sans ralentir le rythme et alluma la lumière. Elle dut s'arrêter brusquement pour ne pas se prendre de face une étagère remplie de livres divers. Germain la rejoignit peu après, un peu essoufflé à cause de son premier entrainement au katana. Entre deux reprises de souffle, il dit :

-Mais tu vas où comme ça ?

-A ton avis, je cherche ces noms pour mes katanas ! Tu ne vas pas le faire ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans la bibliothèque ?

-Trouver le dictionnaire latin- français qu'on avait acheté pour mon cours de latin, tu ne veux pas m'aider par hasard ?

Germain soupira, leur bibliothèque était vaste et elle comptait au moins une six centaines de livres. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas refuser, car il trouvait l'idée plutôt bonne de donnée des noms latin à leur armes, en plus c'était des modèles uniques, il fallait les nommer.

- Bon ok… Je vais t'aider.

-Youpi ! Bon au boulot, parce on n'a pas fini journée !

Edith était d'Edith était d'une énergie débordante. Et passait en revue les étagères en quatrième vitesse. Germain lui il allait doucement pour être sûr qu'il ne le rate pas. C'est lui qui finit pas le trouver au bout de quinze minutes de recherche. Le livre était assez volumineux et pesait son poids. Edith lui arracha des mains et sortit de la pièce en courant. Germain soupira de plus belle. Il la suivit en trainant les pieds. Il la retrouva plongé dans le livre, assise sur le canapé blanc évidemment. Il s'assit près d'elle et jeta des coups d'œil pour essayer de repère des mots intéressant. Edith finit par trouver deux noms liés. « Draconiger, Draconivalis » littéralement, Dragon Noir comme la nuit et Dragon blanc comme neige. Deux très beaux noms. Edith avait remarqué presque immédiatement que l'épée courte reflétait plus la lumière que la dague. Germain trouvait qu'elle avait un très bon sens de l'observation. Germain prit le livre à son tour et le feuilleta. Il finit par trouve en prenant plus de temps qu'Edith, elle avait de l'imagination et l'allure de ses lames lui montrait la voie. « Aer caeruleum mortis » Air bleu mortel. Voilà ce qu'il avait choisi, sa longue lame était légèrement bleue, il avait bien fait de demander que les trois lames soit faites avec les mêmes éléments mais en changeant un élément pour chacune des trois lames. Et avec le poids de la lame un seul coup avec un peu d'élan pouvait faire une bien grosse entaille dans n'importe quoi.

Germain était si content d'avoir enfin un katana, Edith en avait deux, mais il n'avait pas besoin des autres, il voulait juste le type épée longue. L'entrainement avait été douloureux même s'il n'avait fait que vingt minutes d'entrainement. Edith et lui s'étaient promit que quand ils auraient un katana, ils leurs donneraient un nom, et s'entraineraient tous les semaines au moins 2 heures par jour. Ils étaient vraiment passionnés par ça. Edith avait trouvé de beaux noms pour ses katanas, il l'enviait un peu. Mais son katana était bien nommée aussi pour lui. Il ne faisait pas de sport, et il commencerait après le festival débutant demain et continuant pendant une semaine. Germain prit sa sœur par les épaules et l'emmena vers le salon réservé à eux. Ce salon, eux seul en avait la clé, c'était leur pièce ou personne ne pouvait entrer à part ne femme de ménage bien précise, Dominique. Ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un d'autres ne viennent les déranger. Même Angel n'en avait pas l'accès. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la double porte grise claire au fond du couloir de gauche au premierétage, celui des enfants. Le premier étage composait, la chambre d'Edith, celle de Germain, Angel avait déménagé sa chambre au deuxième. Les toilettes, un bureau, une buanderie où toutes les semaines, Edith et Germain déposaient leur manne à linge et poubelle de chambre. Ils entreposaient aussi diverses chose entre l'inutile et le sans intérêt microscope, jeux d'enfance, poster non utilisé, statues en tous genres, yoyo…Une salle de bain principale et une plus petite au cas où les deux avaient besoin de se laver s'y trouvaient aussi.

Edith vit Germain fouiller dans sa poche et y sortit une clé noire attaché à une chaine blanche. Edith prit alors la chaine noire qu'elle avait autour de son cou. Au bout se trouvait une clé blanche, elle enleva son collier et entra la clé dans une des deux serrures se trouvant sur la porte. Elle regarda Germain avec joie, il fit la même chose avec sa clé. La porte s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout. Edith et Germain pensèrent la même chose : La vie est belle !


	3. Début des festivités

La pièce dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré avait tout dans paradis, pour les amateurs de manga et de jeux vidéo. La salle était assez grande, une grande télévision était fixée au mur. Un long fauteuil en forme de « U » était en tissu couleur crème. La salle était tapissée de porters de manga en tout genre. De bibliothèques remplies de mangas et de livre occupaient toute un côté de la pièce. Deux ordinateurs se faisaient face sur un bureau plutôt simple. Ordinateur puissant avec un écran de 15X10 pouces. Une étagère était pleine à craquée de jeux divers, pour ordinateurs, pour console portables ou pour consoles de salon. Une autre étagère à côté était-elle occupée par des dvd d'animé divers et variés. Cette pièce était un paradis sur Terre pour eux.

Edith se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

_J'adore être riche ! Comment les autres personnes peuvent vivre avec moins d'argent que ça, impossible !_

Edith ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans l'argent que gagnaient ses parents. Sa famille avait toujours été riche. Ils étaient plus qu'habitués, ils étaient nés dedans, et aimaient ça.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, Germain fouilla la pile de mangas et de magazines empilés maladroitement sur la table basse où il avait posé ses pieds. Edith le vit et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Germain sursauta et la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de poing ?

-Tes pieds, répondit Edith, mécontente, ne les met pas sur la table ! Allonge dans le fauteuil si tu es fatigué !

Germain soupira, pris le magazine qu'il avait réussi à sortir de la pile et s'allongea sur le côté gauche du fauteuil en « U » puis se plongea dans la lecture du dit magazine. Edith elle prit la télécommande sur la table basse et alluma la grande télévision. Elle voulait tuer le temps pour que le moment où débarqueraient ses cousins arrive plus vite. Aucune chaines ne lui convenant, elle mit une chaine musicale et alla vers un des ordinateurs, le blanc à l'occurrence. Elle l'alluma et entreprit des recherches sur l'entrainement avec des katanas, ensuite sur le moyen d'aiguiser une lame sans l'abimer.

Edith finissait l'article sur l'aiguisage de katanas traditionnel quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, Germain dormait, son magazine était tombé à terre et la main de Germain pendait mollement. Elle soupira et alla chercher les deux clés posée dans la boîte faite spécialement pour. On frappa une deuxième fois, elle pressa le pas en soufflant :

-J'arrive, j'arrive, pas la peine de s'énerver !

Et arriva finalement à la porte. Elle l'a déverrouilla avec d'une facilitée étonnante et entrouvrit la porte. Elle vit tout de suite qui s'étaient et ouvra la porte pour que la personne attendant au pas de la porte voie entièrement Edith.

-Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe encore, ma chambre n'est pas rangée ? C'est ma chambre et elle est bien comme elle est ! Alors, s'il te plait Angel, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas venir ici, alors part vite !

Edith soupira et s'apprêta à fermer la porte, mais Angélique la bloqua avec son pied.

-Non ne ferma pas, je dois vous prévenir, je viens de recevoir un coup de fil, ils vont arriver dans un quart d'heure environ.

-Ils ? S'interrogea Edith

-William, Alexandro et François, tu te rappelles, ce sont tes cousins !

-Oui, oui je sais, mais précise la prochaine fois ! Bon je vais prévenir Germain !

Edith ferma la porte au nez d'Angel, elle sauta de joie et sautilla jusqu'au fauteuil où dormait paisiblement Germain. Elle lui sauta dessus en criant :

-Ils vont arriver, ils vont arriver dans une heure ! Prépare-toi vite !

Germain se réveilla brutalement et tomba au sol sous la surprise. Edith s'arrêta deux secondes, puis éclata de rire. Germain se frotta la tête et s'assit sur le fauteuil encore à moitié endormi.

-Quoi ?

-Ils vont arriver ! William, Alexandro et François ! Allez on se bouge !

Edith sautait partout dans la pièce. Elle sortit du salon en trombe et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, dans le couloir, elle ralentit, fixa un carde blanc puis repartit en souriant. Elle prit une douche à la quatrième vitesse, puis enfila un t-shirt beige avec la phrase « Nobodyisperfect » en rouge dessus et un jean bleu foncé. Elle mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, se brossa les dents et vérifia si ses lentilles étaient bien placées. Elle croisa Germain dans le couloir, avec une brosse à cheveux dans les mains, celui-cien la voyant, pressa le pas pour ne pas recevoir un coup de pied de la part de sa sœur. Edith annonça à Loy la nouvelle, chose très inutile. Arrivant dans le couloir, elle prit à la volée le carde blanc et le regarda en soupirant, elle faillit trébucher mais se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe de l'escalier. Elle vit Germain assit sur le canapé du hall et alla le rejoindre, calmée par sa chute.

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle s'assit pour reprendre son souffle, voila dix minutes quelle courait dans toute la maison. Elle tenait toujours le cadre blanc d'une main et tenait un appareil photo numérique rouge dans l'autre. Soudain son portable vibra, elle le prit et ouvrit l'SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir. L'expéditeur était William, elle sourit et lit en rigolant :

« Votre sonnette ne fonctionne plus, faut aller nous ouvrit. »

Edith se leva, tira la manche de Germain pour qu'il se lève et appuya sur un bouton entre le téléphone fixe et la porte d'entrée, on entendit un bruit de métal. Edith poussa la porte pour voir venir la voiture de ses cousins.

Germain suivit de loin Edith et s'appuya sur le pas de la porte quand elle fut déjà à proximité de l'allée principale. Elle sautillait d'excitation et voyant s'avancer la limousine grise. Quand celle-ci fut arrêtée, le conducteur, un homme vers la cinquantaine vêtu d'un pantalon en toile noir et d'une chemise blanche, alla ouvrir la portière de l'arrière de la limousine. Germain sourit, il se rappela brièvement du visage des ses cousins. William, âgé de douze ans était dans ses souvenirs très en avance physiquement pour son âge, on lui donnait facilement quinze ans. Edith s'en fichait, même si des fois, des personnes croyaient que c'était lui qui les gardait.

Trois personnes sortirent de la voiture, l'unbeau et assez grand, les cheveux noirs court et les yeux gris, était vêtu d'un jean griset rouge et un t-shirt jaune avec une grande croix noire dessus. Il portait également une veste bleue posée sur ses épaules, le vent la soulevait doucement mais elle restait sur ses épaules malgré tout.

_Il l'a surement attachée à son cou_, pensa Germain.

Le deuxième lui ressemblait en deux points, les yeux, gris également, et à la façon de se tenir. Il semblait l'imiter. Ses cheveux brun foncés tombant jusqu'aux épaules était aussi lisse qu'une feuille de papier. Il portait un pantalon troué bleu foncé, un t-shirt blanc avec des carrés noirs vers le bas et un chapeau noir. Ses doigts étaient étrangement fins, ils ressemblaient un peu à des serres d'oiseaux.

Le troisième, ne leurs ressemblait pas, il était blond, les cheveux très court. Ses yeux étaient bleus électrique, il portait des lunettes, mais n'enlevant rien à son charme. Il se tenait bizarrement, courbé. Il portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt à longue manche ample blanc. Il était vêtu également d'une veste longue rouge foncé.

Edith s'approcha du plus grand et l'enlaça, elle fit de même avec les deux autres. Germain s'approcha du groupe et donna la bise au plus grand.

-Bien dit donc, tu as bien grandit Wil! Tu fais ma taille maintenant. Alors ça va bien ? dit Germain, Il était impressionné par la vitesse de sa croissance. William sourit, un sourire enjôleur, son regard était d'une telle intensité qu'il pouvait convaincre toutes les filles qu'il fixait à faire des choses débiles ou inutiles.

-Bien, alors toi, tu n'as pas changé en tout cas.

Germain se sentit un poil vexé, mais n'y fit rien paraitre. Ils discutèrent pendant qu'Edith, Alexandro et François se retrouvèrent.

-Alors Alex, c'est quoi ce chapeau ? Nouveau style ? En tout cas ça te va bien.

-Merci, oui c'est un nouveau style, mais François a fait pire tu ne trouves pas ?

Alexandro pointa du doigt François qui ouvrit la bouche d'indignation. Il contesta le fait que sa veste rouge n'était pas belle, il la trouvait belle et elle lui donnait un certain style. Ils commencèrent à se quereller mais Edith changea de sujet pour ne pas que cela s'envenime.

-Heu… Alors vous êtes toujours passionné en dessin et en ordinateur?

Les deux s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder, elle rougit. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, parler de leur passion étaient un plaisir pour eux. Alex répondit en premier.

-Oui, et j'ai fait un portrait de Wil, je l'ai appelé « cher frère », puisque c'est mon frère… C'est déjà sur mon blog.

-Ha, tu as un blog maintenant ? l'interrogea Edith,

-Depuis un mois environ, il est déjà très populaire !

Edith se tourna vers François et attendit sa réponse. Il repositionna ses lunettes et lui fit part de ses nouvelles découvertes informatiques qu'Edith n'écouta même pas. Quand il eut fini de parler, elle lui dit d'un air sarcastique :

-Tous cela est très passionnant, mais si nous entrions, parce rester devant la maison, ce n'est pas très confortable.

Tout le monde la suivit à l'intérieur. Quand ils furent entrés, Edith et son frère coururent chercher leurs katanas respectifs. Leurs cousins n'étaient pas très surpris, puisqu'au courant de leur passion à eux. Tout le monde était passionné dans la famille, loisirs, ou travail. Ils essayèrent de le prendre, de faire des mouvements ou de couper une branche de la plante du hall.

Ils cassèrent en tout : trois vases, la plante en question, firent un coup dans le mur en retirant de la peinture et coupèrent en deux un coussin. Ils s'amusèrent pendant tout l'après midi. Quand se fut l'heure de souper, Angel vint les prévenir et tous accoururent vers la salle à manger.

-Hé bien, voila ! Vous avez cassez le vase de père ! s'indigna Angel.

Germain soupira,

-Appelle le papa, « Père » c'est ridicule !

Eclat de rire général, l'ambiance était toujours au rendez-vous quand Alex, William et François étaient là. Ils mangèrent de bon cœurs trois poulets entiers, quand le groupe eut finir de manger, ils discutèrent à table pendant qu'Angel débarrassait leurs couverts.

-Vous devinerez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! s'exclama Germain.

-Quoi ? s'exclama plus fort Alex pour faire mine que c'était très intéressant.

-Je sors enfin avec Léa ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

-C'est pas la première fois que tu sors avec une fille à ce que je sache ? s'interrogea Wil.

-Non, mais cette fille, c'est Léa ! Celle que j'aime depuis le début de l'année !

William soupira et lâcha un rire sec. Lui sortait avec une fille toutes les semaines, et souvent une différente. Mais il savait ce qu'Edith voulait, et ne dit rien.

François commença à se vanter de ses mérites en informatiques mais Alex l'en empêcha.

-Si on allait préparer les lits de camps dans votre salon ? Il commence à se faire tard.

François s'interrompit pour le foudroyer du regard. Alex lui sourit et dit ironiquement :

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Rire général. Même François pouffa, dans son t-shirt, pour le cacher.

Ils montèrent donc dans le grenier pour aller chercher les cinq lits de champs. Tradition quand ils venaient. Edith ouvrit la porte du plafond et déplia l'escalier de bois. Il faisait sombre dans le grenier, elle mit le pied sur le premier échelon mais vit une souris passer et, prise de panique, glissa pour se retrouver les fesses à terre. Personne n'osa rire, de peur qu'elle se soit faite mal, mais elle éclata de rire après quelque secondes, suivie de tout les autres.

Quand elle se releva avec l'aide de William, elle rougit, les garçons rirent encore. Ils se calmèrent enfin et Germain décida de monter dans le grenier à sa place. Il descendit cinq lits de camps kakis, ils en prirent chacun un pour les amener dans le salon. Edith se chargea d'installer les oreillers, Germain faisait de la place dans le salon en déplacent les meubles et William, François et Alexandro déplièrent les lits.

C'était la tradition de dormir dans le salon, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas dormir séparés puisque déjà loin l'un des autres toutes l'année. La pièce préparée, le groupe s'assit pour discuter.

William prit la parole :

-Alors Germain, tu nous accompagne cette année pour une fois ? Ou alors avec Léa…

Germain ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le jeune garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps.

-Edith me l'a dit, mais ce n'est pas très grave…

William sourit et baissa la tête. Germain ne les accompagnait jamais, il restait avec ses nombreux amis et son cousin trouvait cela un peu triste. Il ne voulait pas pour une raison inconnue. Mais William espérait toujours qu'il change d'avis, un jour.

Il y eut un moment de silence, tous voulait passer le festival ensemble, mais, ils avaient tous quelques chose qui les empêchaient d'être tous réunis pendant la fête.

Ils discutèrent encore jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Edith ne dormit pas, une période d'insomnie arrivait à grands pas. Elle se leva, se recoucha sans savoir quoi faire. Elle finit par s'endormir vers trois heures du matin, avec un casque et de la musique dans les oreilles.

Le jour se leva, et Alexandro avec. Il avisa ses crayons et on bloc de feuilles blanche mais préféra d'abord regarder par la fenêtre pendant vingt bonne minutes, le soleil se levait tôt ici. Il regarda la ville toujours endormie et le festival terminé et près à accueillir des centaines de personnes. Il finit par attraper un crayon et une feuille puis s'installa dans un fauteuil d'où il pouvait voir Edith, paisiblement endormie. Il entreprit de la dessiner, comme il ne la voyait pas souvent, autant garder un souvenir d'elle.

Alexandro était adepte du dessin réaliste pendant que d'autres préféraient dessiner des caricature ou du dessin animé, lui adorait le réalisme, que la vrai apparence de la personne, ce qu'elle est vraiment soit représenté et pas un dessin lui ressemblant vaguement dans la couleur des yeux et la coupe de cheveux. Lui avait le souci du détail et ses dessins étaient incroyablement réalistes.

Vers neuf heures du matin, tout le monde étaient levés y compris Edith, bien qu'elle n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de se reposer, elle était pourtant très excitée à l'idée que le festival puisse commencer aujourd'hui. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur collective puis allèrent s'habiller. Chacun choisit sa tenue avec attention, il s'agissait quand même de se montrer en public devant des gens qu'on ne connaissait pas, enfin c'était la raison de William, François et Alexandro. Pour Edith et Germain s'était encore différent, pour l'une c'était de se montrer à la hauteur de ses cousins puisqu'elle allait les côtoyer pendant sept jours devant des camarades de classes. Pour l'autre, c'était de plaire simplement à sa petite amie.

Edith attendit que ses cousins sortent pour pouvoir accorder plus ou moins ses vêtements aux leurs. Ils étaient habillés tous dans des tons sobres, elle retourna dans sa chambre, des vêtements gisaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle les retourna, fouilla dans sa garde-robe et finit par en sortir une tunique rayée blanche et grise claire et un pantalon large noir. Elle prit ses chaussures habituelles puisqu'elles étaient noires et blanches et fouilla dans sa boite à bijoux. Elle ne portait que très rarement des bijoux, sauf pour les grandes occasions or le festival en avait toujours été une. Elle prit une chaine argentée, sa grand-mère lui avait donnée avant que celle-ci décède, qu'elle attacha à son poignet. Elle prit après avoir hésité un collier. C'était un très beau collier, un pendentif pour être plus précis. Au bout de la chaine pendait un motif représentant le symbole de l'air, en argent également. Elle passa dans sa salle de bain et se coiffa rapidement. Ses cheveux ondulés presque bleus lui faisaient penser aux filles dans les mangas.

Quand elle sortit enfin, tous les garçons se trouvaient déjà là. Germain était assit sur la rampe de l'escalier et les autres étaient debout devant la porte de la chambre d'Edith. Elle sortit si précipitamment qu'elle ne vit pas que François se tenait juste là. Elle le cogna violemment et ils tombèrent tous les deux lourdement sur le sol. Alexandro éclata de rire. Vexé et gêné, François rampa vers lui pour le faire tomber à son tour. Il tomba sur les fesses dans un gros « pouf » Germain et William ricanèrent. William lança :

- Bon boulot les gars, on n'est même pas sortit et vous êtes déjà tous à terre !

-C'est phénoménal, répliqua Germain en soupirant.

Edith rit de bon cœur, suivit de tous les autres. Quand enfin ils se relevèrent, le petit groupe alla terminer les préparatifs, en outre, prendre assez d'argents pour tenir jusqu'au crépuscule.

Edith, en parfaites chef de groupe, fit l'inventaire de tout le monde façon militaire.

-Argent ? Fit-elle

-Paré ! Crièrent tous ensemble les garçons

-Portables ?

-Paré !

-Plan ?

-Paré !

-Et le meilleur pour la fin, lunettes de soleils ?

-Paré !

Pourquoi les lunettes de soleils, hé bien parce, depuis des générations, toutes leur famille était très sensible au soleil, on était peut-être en décembre, mais le soleil tapait toujours. Enfin, ils purent sortir avec soixante-cinq euros dans leurs poches chacun, Edith pensait que c'était un peu peu. Mais ils feraient attention. Ils mirent leurs lunettes et se dirigèrent vers le festival. En route, ils firent déjà un planning qu'ils essaieraient d'appliquer, ce qui n'était jamais très simple. Ils passèrent devant un couple qui rompait, dommage pour eux, mais Edith s'en fichait. L'homme qui venait de se faire larguer, avança vers eux, sans pour autant vouloir leur parler. Il passa devant eux sans les remarquer, Edith le suivit du regard et se retourna quand il fut derrière elle. Là, à ce moment précis, elle crut rêver, l'homme en pleurs venait de se volatiliser quand elle avait tourné la tête ! Ou était-il, elle passa en revue rapidement la rue mais ne vit rien. Elle baissa la tête d'indignation, et elle les vit, elle vit les vêtements qui gisaient a terre, fumant étrangement. Ils ressemblaient à ceux de l'homme. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Le début d'Autre-monde, on dirait le début d'Autre-Monde. Non, c'est ridicule, cela n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un livre après tout. _

François l'appela, elle s'était arrêtée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle reprit sa route, perplexe, qu'était-il arrivé à cet homme pour qu'il disparaisse ? Elle refusa d'y penser pour se concentrer sur le premier jour du festival et donc la première mission. Récupérer des points afin d'avoir katana, épée, arc, etc. Mais pas des objets de pacotie en plastique, des armes réelles que plusieurs teneurs de stand avaient commencé à exposer. Ils étaient chacun entre environ trois milles et vingt milles points, mais leurs avantages c'était qu'ils étaient quatre et donc récupéreraient quatre fois plus vite des points. Certes, ils pouvaient s'acheter des sabres deux fois mieux que ceux là-bas à un prix moins élevé, mais cela les amusaient et comme on dit, ils avaient beaucoup d'argents à jeter par les fenêtres. Ils en gagnaient une certaine fierté presque, et ils aimaient monopoliser les stands pour ce faire remarquer, Edith n'aimait pas trop par moment, mais elle s'amusait tellement qu'à la fin, elle ne remarquait plus le regard des autres, ces regards qu'elle détestait tant. Premier stand, stand de tirs. Avec des fusils de chasse, ils tiraient avec des balles de plombs sur des tiges blanches, assez simple, même si Edith n'était pas très forte à ça. Mais ses cousins adoraient ça, ils avaient plusieurs pistolets de l'histoire dans leur chambres, ou des répliques de film ou animés, ils étaient tous réelles et ils pouvaient d'en servir. Ils avaient passé leur permis de port d'armes, ils sont jeunes, mais l'argent règle vite ces problèmes là.

Arrivé au stand, l'homme se trouvant dedans les accueillir gentiment, plutôt vieux, sa barbe et ses cheveux dégarnis étaient d'un beau blanc. Ils étaient des habitués, la chaine de ce stand dirigeait la plupart des stands du festival, ils avaient donc tous le même genre de points, points que l'on pouvait utiliser à n'importe quels autres stands, du moment qu'il fasse partie de la chaine.

-C'est parti, met en nous septante chacun, Phil, s'exclama haut et fort Alexandro.

-Ca va être une bonne journée je le sens, continua William en se frottant les mains, avisant tous les lots qu'il pourrait amasser.


	4. Coïncidences

-Bon, vous avez tous compté vos points ? J'en ai neuf cent quatre-vingt sept, et vous ? Demanda Wil, un paquet de petits papiers dans les mains.

-Sept cent cinquante quatre, répondit Edith, gênée, en avoir si peu par rapport à son cousin, c'était déshonorant pour elle, même si elle les battait tous au stand d'arbalète, puisque qu'elle adorait cette arme, elle n'en avait qu'une pourtant, mais une belle.

-Huit cent quarante trois pour moi ! Rit Alex, il riait souvent sans raison, mais là il se moquait plutôt d'Edith qui rougissait.

-Et moi neuf cent seize points, conclu François avec une pointe de déception.

Il voulait toujours dépasser Wil aux stands, juste pour se donner une raison s'y aller à fond, François aimait la compétition, même si il était mordu d'informatique et ne faisait pas de sport à part tirer dans des cibles avec un fusil de chasse datant du XV e siècle.

-Hé bien ça nous en fait… Wouaw, trois milles cinq cent points tout rond, bon début ! S'étonna Edith, après le rapide calcul avec la calculatrice intégrée dans son portable. Elle espérait avoir bien fait le calcul, car c'était un peu la honte s'ils demandaient quelque chose mais que pour finir ils n'avaient pas assez de point. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, mais elle était souvent un peu pessimiste.

-C'est un bon début, répondit Alex.

-En seulement trois quart d'heures environ, on va dévaliser les stands si on continue, s'excita François.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée, si bien que la foule affluait déjà pour essayer toutes les attractions et les stands du festival, petits et grands, tous s'amusaient ici même, festival qui n'était pas très grand à la base mais qui, grâce à la famille d'Edith, s'agrandit jusqu'à tripler de taille. Les stands commencèrent à s'enrichirent et exposèrent des lots de plus en plus précieux, comme les arbalètes, les épées, les arcs, tous fait main et utilisables. Mais bien sûr, ils étaient affichés à des prix astronomiques, un pistolet, l'année dernière, datant du Xe siècle, était vendu à un million et demi de point ! Le permis de port d'arme était obligatoire pour le gagner, c'est François, évidemment qui le gagna. Tout le festival environ pour pouvoir le gagner, ils s'étaient mis à quatre, Germain les avait même aidé de son côté.

Edith se préoccupait toujours de la disparition mystérieuse de l'homme qui venait de rompre, elle ne pouvait pas sortir cette images de sa tête, des questions affluaient sans lui laisser de répits. Le début d'Autre-Monde ? Impossible, mais Edith n'était pas persuadée de sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu d'espoir vis-à-vis de cette initiative. Elle y pensait encore et encore, elle se passa les événements du livre Autre-Monde dans sa tête. Premièrement disparition de personnes peu importantes, deuxièmement, coupures de courant, ensuite tempête de neige, et pour finir la Tempête avec ses éclairs pareils à des bras squelettiques, qui avaleraient tous le monde. Si la coupure de courant venait pointer le bout de son nez, alors là seulement y réfléchir plus sérieusement.

La journée passa rapidement et le groupe enchaina les stands, récoltant des points par tranches de trois milles points. Edith, ne pensa plus aux éclairs et s'amusa beaucoup avec ses cousins. Quand ils firent une pose au rond point, ils commandèrent un sachet de frite chacun et mangèrent tranquillement et recomptaient leurs points. Il était passé midi depuis longtemps, mais manger à des heures non convenable faisait partie du jeu. Ils rirent de bon cœur, et firent un briefing de l'après-midi. Quand un évènement inattendu vint perturber le moment de détente. Les attractions fonctionnant d'habitude à plein régime, s'arrêtèrent en vague. Des cris retentirent dans la ville, ils venaient des attractions. Edith regarda autour d'elle suivit par ses cousins, l'électricité de tout le festival s'était arrêté. Plusieurs personnes coincées dans les attractions, elles n'étaient pas très dangereuses, personne ne risquaient le moindre risque, au pire avoir la tête en bas, hurlaient presque à la mort. Un poids tomba dans le ventre d'Edith quand elle comprit ce qu'il arrivait, une coupure de courant générale, c'est une trop grosse coïncidence pour être ignorée. Elle secoua vivement la tête et la mit entre ses mains.

_Non, non, les médias l'avaient prévenus, des pays manquent d'électricités et des pannes peuvent avoir lieu de temps à autre._

Edith voulait s'accrocher à cette idée, mais une intuition mêlée à une pointe d'excitation demeurait dans ses pensées. C'était une occasion rêvée pour elle de changer de vie, mais maintenant que l'histoire semblait devenir réelle, elle commençait à trouver l'idée pas si bonne que prévu. Elle perdrait Angel, son argent et se retrouverai seule face à l'Autre-Monde, et si elle entrainait Germain vers elle, il perdrait lui aussi tout ce qu'il a, y comprit ses amis. Ses cousins se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Tout ici présent avaient lu les livres et avaient des doutes également. William fronça les sourcils et dit d'un air plus que sérieux :

-Rassemblement, immédiatement.

Ils formèrent un cercle et William prit la parole, il avait l'âme du chef depuis son plus jeune âge, même si Edith était plus grande que lui, c'était lui qui décidait ce qu'il faisait, où, quand et comment. Tous le monde étaient devenus sérieux et d'un calme en une vitesse incroyable et cela malgré le brouhaha et l'agitation due à la panne générale. Mais Edith ne l'était pas autant que des cousins, elle avait peur, car elle commençait à voir tout les mauvais côtés de la Tempête aux quels elle n'avait pas songés un instant avant, quand elle croyait que jamais cela n'arriverait.

-Bon, vu vos têtes sérieuses et un peu effrayées pour certaine. Il regarda Edith d'un air neutre, celle-ci baissa les yeux et joua avec la poussière. Je suppose que l'on pense tous à la même chose ça commence à faire un peu trop de coïncidence en une fois, et le fais que l'on soit un peu après Noel peut encore faire plus douter.

Edith releva les yeux, elle avait totalement oublié que Noel était passé, dans leur école, il y avait trois jours de rattrapage pendant les vacances, juste après Noel, elle avait raté son examen de mathématique, elle avait donc dû y aller, elle détestait les mathématiques, même si elle était très forte dans toutes les autres matières, les calculs lui posaient toujours de gros problèmes. Mais de toute façon, chez elle, Noel se résumait à s'offrir un cadeau, ou de l'argent, ce qui n'avait pas d'utilité puisqu'ils s'achetaient tous ce qu'ils voulaient et au moment où ils le souhaitaient, quel que soit le prix. Et aussi à un diner en peu plus gros, Noel n'était pas très bien fêté dans la famille. Mais la nouvelle année, c'était la contraire, puisque ses cousins étaient là, ils organisaient une fête énorme avec tout les jeunes de la ville, ils louaient un restaurant dont le propriétaire était une connaissance. Même si Edith ne montrait pas son visage pendant toute la fête, de peur qu'on la reconnaisse, le « chat à lentille », elle portait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette de rappeur. Elle faisait le DJ et c'était le seul moment où elle était aimée des autres et où des jeunes autres que sa famille lui parlaient.

François et Alexandro se regardèrent puis passèrent à William. Le laissant continuer.

-Je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose, dit-il en regardant autour de lui. On sait ce qui va se passer, on peut les guider.

-Et si s'était simplement un concours de circonstance ? On aurait l'air un peu bête si on leur fait peur comme ça, répondit Edith, qui voulait se rassurer.

-Et bien j'ai trouvé un plan qui je suis sur, devrait aller dans toutes les circonstances. Venez, mettons nous dans un endroit isolé. Il termina ses paroles en nous entrainant derrière les stands.

Ils le suivirent en pressant le pas, Edith cherchait des yeux son frère. Elle le voulait près de lui, il était la personne à qui elle pouvait confier son inquiétude, ses cousins semblaient si calmes, si matures. _Et dirent que je suis leurs ainée, c'est pourtant moi qui ai le plus peur ! _Quand ils arrivèrent derrière les stands, l'endroit était remplit de câble électriques et était plutôt sombre. Ils s'assirent sur le bord du trottoir et William se mit debout devant eux.

-On ne devrait pas aller chercher Germain, demanda Edith, inquiète.

-Mais non, il nous rejoindra le moment venu, répondit William en souriant.

Edith baissa la tête, non convaincue de la réponse, que faire sans son frère qui la guidait la plupart du temps ? Elle semblait désorientée, Alexandro le remarqua, il vint se rassoir près d'elle. Il la réconforta :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est peut-être pas la Tempête que nous pensons, il s'agit peut-être seulement d'une énorme panne dans la ville, déstresse hein !

Il lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule, elle sourit brièvement, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses pieds. Il renonça, elle se sentira mieux quand son frère sera à ses côtés. William continua avec le plus grand calme, ne regardant plus Edith, mais les deux garçons à ses côtés :

-On va se diviser en deux, on prendra moins de temps comme ça, François et Edith, vous partirez ensemble et j'irais avec mon frère.

-Et c'est quoi le plan exactement, je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! rappela Alexandro avec anxiété.

-On va rassembler tous les enfants au restaurant du centre, celui qui sait accueillir au moins cinq cent personnes. Pour ce faire, François va pirater son mégaphone et va trouver un bon moyen pour qu'on l'entende jusqu'au bout de la ville, tu vas prévenir tout le monde. Moi et mon frère nous allons libérer le magasin et faire déguerpir tout les adultes présents. C'est simple non ? expliqua William très sûr de lui.

-Et comment je vais leur dire de laisser leurs gosses au bon soin de gosses ? Ils ne vont pas vouloir! s'indigna François.

-Alors tu vas retenir cette phrase : Nous faisons appel à tous les enfants âgés de plus de six ans et en ayant moins de dix-sept, pour Noel cette année, le Père Noel vous offrira un cadeau chacun au restaurant se nommant « La taverne tachetée » Il faut venir tous de suite, après la remise des cadeaux, vous rejoindrez vos parents, car il est interdit d'emmener ses parents avec soi, s'il vous plait, venez le plus nombreux possible ! Ok, et surtout ne dit pas qu'il n'y aura pas du tout d'adulte, ou ça ne marchera pas !

François hocha la tête, il savait en gros ce qu'il devait dire, il prit la main d'Edith qui commençait à comprendre les parole de William concernant son frère. Elle reprit ses esprits et suivit François à vive allure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et vit William et Alexandro partir vers le restaurant en pressant le pas également. Elle suivit François qui lui ne savait pas trop où aller non plus. Après une ou deux minutes de marche, l'air se rafraichissait et de gros flocons commencèrent à tomber. Ils pressèrent encore plus et ils se mirent à courir pour trouver le bon endroit. Avec la neige qui s'ajoutait, la frayeur d'Edith s'intensifia, dès qu'elle sentit le premier flocon tomber sur son nez, un nouveau poids sembla tomber dans son estomac. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son crâne, si bien qu'elle en avait mal à la tête. François s'arrêta net quand ils débouchèrent d'une rue, Edith se sut s'arrêter et le poussa, il ne fit même pas attention à ça, concentré sur un stand qui semblait avoir un potentiel assez grand pour remplir la tâche qui leur avait été confié.

François fonça littéralement dessus et jeta voilement une liasse de billet sur le comptoir devant le gérant, il enjamba le rebord sous les yeux étonnés de celui-ci, mais vu la somme que le blond venait de poser sous son nez, il le laissa faire, lui préférait aller dans son coin pour compter le paquet, un sourire aux lèvres. François défit son sac, il en sortit son mégaphone et le mit sur une table, il sortit également un tournevis et quelque ustensiles qu'Edith n'avait jamais vu. Il commença à dévisser, à débrancher, à connecter et à brancher tout un tas de fil de toutes les couleurs. Edith regarda dehors, la pluie de neige calme se transformait vite, le vent se levait et des papiers volaient dans tous les sens, les visiteurs couraient pour s'abriter de la neige, Edith regarda sa montre, il était cinq heures et trois minutes. Ca collait trop bien, il fait assez sombre depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, donc l'énorme nuage qui couvrait la ville dans le livre avait du passer inaperçu. Edith se pencha vers François qui s'agitait sur ses installations.

- Grouille-toi, où ce sera trop tard ! S'exclama Edith d'un ton trop nerveux.

-J'ai bientôt fini, espérons seulement que ça marche, souffla le blond un poil agacé.

Edith garda le silence, beaucoup trop inquiète pour se disputer avec son cousin. Il finit par allumer le mégaphone dans un grand bruit strident, tout le monde s'arrêta et se boucha les oreilles. Il avait désormais toutes leurs attentions.

-Messieurs dames, commença François de toute vitesse. Il va avoir une surprise pour vos enfants de six à seize ans au restaurant « la taverne tachetée » Un réchauffement sera prévu et des cadeaux pour Noel ! Nous vous demandons seulement d'amener vos enfants au plus vite au restaurant et de nous les confier, car les adultes ne seront pas admis. Merci de votre écoute, et venez nombreux.

Il avait dit ces phrases à une vitesse effrayante, lui aussi paniquait de plus en plus, mais tout le monde l'avait entendu. Edith en était certaine, le son était si puissant qu'elle avait dû se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas se briser les tympans. Elle vit à son plus grand soulagement que les enfants, à l'instar des parents plutôt récalcitrant à l'idée de laisser leurs enfants tous seul, les poussaient à les emmener pour le cadeau, Edith prit François par la taille et le souleva pour le sortir du stand, il se débattit en premier temps, mais comprit et sauta de ses bras pour courir vers le restaurant sans plus attendre. Edith le suivit. _Chaque minutes comptent désormais, il faut rassembler le plus d'enfants au restaurent et les retenir. _Les deux cousins entrainaient les personnes avec elle, les adolescents et les parents. La tempête se levait, les flocons venait fouetter le visage des deux cousins et il commençait à faire très froid, ils coururent encore plus vite pour s'abriter de cette tempête, de la Tempête probablement. Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, ou, pour leur plus grand bonheur, leur action avait bien marché. L'entrée pullulait d'enfants impatients d'avoir leur cadeau, et de rentrer se protéger de cette pluie battante glacée. William et Alexandro se trouvait devant la porte et les faisaient entrer deux par deux. Edith sourit, si la Tempête se déroulait, ils seraient déjà rassemblés. Elle commença immédiatement à chercher son frère des yeux, elle poussa également les personnes devant elle pour atteindre la porte et pour ne pas perdre François. Ou était donc son frère ?


	5. Rassemblement enfantin

Les flocons tombaient avec fureur et leur contact se fit presque douloureux. Il faisait très sombre, la neige réduisait le peu de luminosité qu'il restait, Edith avançait à la voix de ses cousins qui hurlaient à travers la tempête pour essayer de discipliner toute cette cohue. Enfin Edith arriva à la porte, frigorifiée. Elle se tourna vers ses cousins qui la regardaient d'un œil très sérieux, mais également inquiet. Elle leur rendit un regard plus inquiété que sérieux, et partit à l'intérieur pour s'occuper des gens qui s'y trouvaient. Elle y retrouva François, entouré d'enfants beaucoup plus grands que lui. Edith lui fit signe et il la rejoint.

-Alors, comment ça se passe? demanda Edith en regardant autour d'elle.

François secoua la tête, soupira, et daigna à répondre à sa cousine, celle-ci s'impatientait, ou plutôt commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

-Ca se passe moins bien que prévu, les parents forcent leur enfant à partir pour rentrer chez eux, surtout les plus jeunes, pour l'instant, il n'y a que des enfants de dix à seize ans dans la salle.

Edith regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, il était vrai que la salle était peuplée d'enfants déjà plutôt grands, mais ce n'était pas plus mal pour Edith, les jeunes étaient regroupés en bande, et certains restaient seuls, ou essayaient de parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

-On fait quoi maintenant, demanda François en haussant le ton, sortant Edith de ses pensées.

Edith réfléchit, il fallait les occuper, les calmer et leur expliquer aussi ce qui se passe, les préparer, et ce ne serait pas chose facile. Elle se gratta le menton, et une idée lui parvenu.

-Tu as toujours ton mégaphone ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le blond sans la suivre.

-Hé bien, va te cacher et prend la voix la plus adulte possible, demande leur de s'assoir gentiment aux tables et que si il n'y a pas de place, de s'assoir à terre, ou n'importe où, mais qu'ils se calment, lâcha Edith d'un trait.

François acquiesça et partit en courant vers les cuisines, de son côté, Edith se dirigea vers William, celui-ci était toujours accompagné de son frère et essayait de mesurer la foule, de persuader les parents de laisser leurs enfants et d'aller s'abriter. Edith lança à l'oreille de William pour qu'il l'entende:

-Y a-t-il toujours un cuisiner dans le restaurant ?

William hésita, mais finit pas lui répondre à l'oreille.

-Je pense que oui, les cuisines sont au fond à gauche.

Edith le remercia d'un signe de la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, pour l'instant, leur plan marchait relativement bien. Mais la foule des parents commençaient à s'énerver et à se poser des questions, certains réclamaient leur enfants, d'autre essayaient de partir. Alexandro commençait à perdre patience devant toutes ces personnes qui le bousculaient ou criaient de peur à cause de la tempête aussi forte qu'une tornade qui se déchainait telle une furie. Il ferma les yeux et posa la main sur son arme à feu. Il fulminait et d'un coup, il n'en put plus, il sortit précipitamment son revolver et chargea rapidement. Edith ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter, mais le vent emporta ses paroles, et un coup de feu résonna dans la tempête. Le silence se fut, Edith avait fermé les yeux, quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit à son grand soulagement qu'il n'avait que tirer en l'air pour calmer la foule, mais il était rouge de colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il hurla de toutes ses forces.

-Vous allez la fermer oui ! Je vous demande d'amener vos enfants ici, alors faites-le ! Dépêchez vous, et si quelqu'un proteste, je lui troue l'estomac !

Edith était déboussolée, comment Alexandro, son petit cousin pourrait avancer des idioties pareille ? Lui, tuer ? Jamais de la vie ! Mais son discours sembla faire son effet, car les parents, pétrifiés, poussèrent leurs enfants vers le restaurant, d'autres s'en allèrent en courant avec leur petits enfants. Personne ne les retint, de toute façon les jeunes enfants ne survivrons probablement pas à la Tempête, ou en tout cas, à l'après-tempête.

Peu d'enfants entrèrent après la colère d'Alexandro. Les derniers enfants furent rentrés, William et son frère étaient gelée et leurs vêtements trempés par la neige. Edith remarqua qu'elle était restée les aider au lieu de faire ce qu'elle prévoyait. Quand elle arrive dans la salle principale, elle fut étonnée, les enfants de tout âge étaient assis sur les chaises, les tables, les bars ou même à même le sol, ils étaient relativement calme. Edith ne prit pas plus le temps de les contempler, elle regarda les deux frères, le visage fermé, sérieux à leur tâche, ils n'avaient pas peur, mais Edith l'était par contre, son frère n'était toujours pas dans les parages et elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle courut vers les cuisines, indifférente aux regards des autres. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit avec soulagement un homme, la boule à zero, plutôt bien portant, les cheveux bruns, habillé d'une toque de cuisinier blanche et d'un tablier sale sur sa chemise bleue. Edith reconnu Jean, le propriétaire du restaurant, la famille d'Edith et les personnes de cet établissement se connaissaient et collaborait ensemble. Il s'affairait devant une casserole énorme qui fumait, une odeur de chocolat emplissait la pièce. Edith s'avança, et l'homme grassouillet relave la tête, il lui adressa un sourire qu'Edith ne rendit pas.

-J'ai vu que beaucoup de gosse étaient dans mon restaurant, et puis je ne me pose pas trop de questions puisque vous m'avez dit que vous vous occupiez de tout. Avec la tempête, je me suis dis qu'ils aimeraient avoir une boisson chaude, expliqua Jean en montrant la casserole.

Edith se força à sourire, il fallait avouer que cet homme pensait à tout, mais bientôt il se transformerait soit en monstre, soit en humain agressif et sans une once de compassion. Cette pensée assombrit le regard d'Edith, elle baissa la tête et souffla :

-Merci… Mais comment avez-vous fait avec la panne ?

-Ho mais ce n'est rien ma petite, un gros réchaud à gaz, rien de plus, d'ailleurs c'est terminé, s'exclama le propriétaire.

Il sortit des tasses d'une armoire et entreprit de verser le liquide chocolaté dans les tasses. Edith appela en criant William et Alexandro, lesquels arrivèrent en courant. Elle désigna Jean et ses tasses.

-Apportez ça aux gosses, ça va les occupés, elle ajouta après avoir hésité, et vous n'auriez pas vu Germain ?

-Il est avec François, ils essayent d'organiser un minimum la foule, répondit William en chargeant un plateau qu'il avait déniché dans un placard.

-Dieu soit loué, je vais les rejoindre.

Sur ce elle tourna le dos aux frères et courut vers la salle principale, elle fut heureuse de trouver François dans le couloir, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se montrer en public. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit son frère entrer dans le couloir, elle redémarra aussitôt quand elle comprit qui elle voyait, elle lui sauta dessus en le prenant dans ses bras. Des larmes semblaient vouloir arriver, mais Edith se força à ne rien laisser couler.

-Tu es enfin là ! J'ai eu peur que tu te sois fait emporter par la foule, souffla-t-elle, l'étreignant le plus fort possible.

Germain se défit de son étreinte et la dévisagea d'un air assez dur, Edith s'en étonna, elle n'avait encore rien fait de mauvais, il n'avait pas à la regarder ainsi.

-Tu devrais dès maintenant t'y préparer, si c'est bien la Tempête, ma mort ainsi que celle de William, François et Alexandro également, ne croit pas que tout ira pour le mieux comme maintenant, lui dit-il sèchement.

Edith ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle la referma, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Il avait totalement raison, la mort devrait être un sujet beaucoup plus inquiétant désormais. Elle baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il fit volte-face et resta quelques secondes devant la porte, inspira à fond et la passa en abordant un sourire charmeur. François le suivit avec un air droit, il voulait se montrer le plus mature possible devant le groupe d'enfants dont la grande majorité était plus âgée que lui. Edith ne les suivit pas, elle avait peur, et elle ne voulait pas se montrer en public pour l'instant, même si elle allait devoir le faire un jour ou l'autre, à moins qu'elle trouve un moyen efficace d'arriver à survivre aux côtés de sa famille tout en dissimulant sa présence aux yeux de tous. Elle prit le chemin de la cuisine et ouvert violement la porte, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, mais elle tenait à organiser la foule, et pour cela il fallait quelqu'un de charismatique et que beaucoup de gens tenaient en estime, et son frère, Germain, était la seule personne qu'elle avait en tête pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas tout faire rater, elle allait s'effacer pour l'instant, la mine sombre, elle entrouvrit la porte menant à la salle où étaient rassemblés tous les enfants et écouta les garçons réunis, debout sur le bar, les bras croisés. Ils avaient déjà l'air de leaders, tout devraient bien se passer si elle les aidait un peu dans l'ombre, mais elle pensait qu'ils se débrouilleraient de toutes façon déjà très bien sans qu'elle ne bougeât le petit doigt. Germain prit la parole, tous devinrent silencieux et le regardèrent, ils étaient un peu perdus et n'avaient pas tous compris la raison de leur présence ici, certain étaient même effrayés à cause des coups de feu qui avaient été tirés Alexandro plus tôt.

-Bon, tout d'abord, je dois vous prévenir, vous n'êtes pas ici pour recevoir de quelconque cadeaux ou autre idiotie de ce genre.

Il s'arrêta le temps que les chuchotements et autres indignations passent, lesquels étaient particulièrement bruyantes. Il ferma les yeux, le record de jurons avaient été battu en se moment même. Il se contenait, il fallait qu'il reste calme et qu'il contrôle la situation avant qu'il ne révélât ce qu'il se passait exactement. Et cela allait être la partie la plus difficile à supporter, même pour lui qui pourtant avait déjà comprit de quoi il s'agissait, mais il fallait attendre, et surveiller la tempête qui se déchainait dehors. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus noir, il fallait dès maintenant prendre des précautions et attendre un bon moment car cette tempête allait durer un petit moment, aussi il faudrait installer les enfants et faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas. Germain se rendit compte à se moment là qu'il était trop pessimiste, ce n'était peut-être qu'un concours de circonstance exceptionnel, et dans ce cas, il faudra qu'il prenne aussi les choses en mains, car les parent n'allaient pas être contents du tout qu'on leur aye volé leur enfants et menacé avec un pistolet.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et déjà il put constater que beaucoup d'enfants se dirigeaient vers la sortie, furieux qu'on les aye dupés. L'ainé jeta des coups d'œil simultanément à William et à son frère, ils comprirent sans difficulté ce qu'il leur demandait, cela était clair comme du cristal. Le bar se situant à côté de la sortie, les deux frères bondirent et vinrent se mettre entre la porte et la foule mécontentes. Alexandro brandit son pistolet et la chargea. Tous les enfants s'arrêtèrent, et le silence s'installa. Sa mine sérieuse et son regard pas tendre du tout ne rassurait personne, même Edith savait qu'il ne fallait surement pas le provoquer quand il avait ce regard d'assassin. Elle vit que d'autre personne l'avaient compris et certain reculèrent lentement.

Germain reprit la parole en regardant la foule d'un air sérieux.

-Maintenant que vous êtes calmé, je vais vous demander de vous trouver une place confortable, sans vous battre, et de vous assoir car vous allez attendre que la tempête passe, et je peux vous dire qu'elle va durer jusqu'à la moitié de la nuit, si pas plus.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée, plusieurs commentaires prononcés plus haut que les autres parvinrent aux oreilles du frère d'Edith.

-Rester toute la nuit ?! Ils se moquent de nous, demanda un, indigné.

-C'est presque un enlèvement ce qu'ils font ! On devrait appeler la police, fit une fille faisant partie des plus âgés.

Germain soupira, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les calmer, l'épisode du chocolat chaud n'avait pas bien marché, certes la plupart tenaient leur tasses en main, mais cela n'avait strictement rien changé à leur humeur, mais au moins étaient-ils sûrs qu'ils seraient nourrit, et il fallait maintenant qu'ils comprennent que personne ne leur voulait du mal, bien au contraire, ses cousins, sa sœur et lui voulaient les sauver en les unissant avant la Tempête. Germain en eut bientôt assez des railleries et des plaintes, il fit signe à François, celui-ci mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla de toutes ses forces. Le son résonna dans toute la salle et capta par la même occasion l'attention de presque tous les enfants. Quand le silence arriva, des pleurs résonnèrent depuis plusieurs endroits de la grande pièce, c'était prévisible, les plus petits avaient peur et voulaient désespérément leurs parents, et le fait que Germain aye annoncé qu'ils resteraient ici pendant toute la nuit avaient achevé le travail.

Germain se prit l'arête du nez entre ses doigts, essayant de se calmer, leur famille avait tendance à s'énerver rapidement, et surtout face aux enfants pleurnichards et pourris gâté, d'où la réaction que l'on pouvait considérer comme abusive face au capharnaüm que provoquait la foule et la Tempête. Il finit par reprendre, non sans une pointe d'agacement dans la voix :

-Maintenant que vous êtes calmé, vous devez avoir compris que vous ne sortez pas d'ici, et puis, vous voulez vraiment sortir sous cette tempête ?

Tous acquiescèrent en cœur, certaine filles commencèrent, après avoir compris cela, de se diriger vers les enfants qui pleuraient pour les faire taire, tous étaient pendu aux lèvres de ce garçon charismatique qui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Celui-ci fit un sourire angélique pour rassurer encore un peu plus la foule d'enfants, et parce qu'il était content qu'il soit enfin écouté sans que l'on ne l'interrompe. Il continua donc, plus décontracté :

-Je dois vous dire une chose qui ne vous plaira pas, mais je ne vous laisserai pas partir, et il se peut également que je me trompe, gardez ça à l'esprit. Premièrement, vous éviterez de regarder dehors, enfin, de toute façon, vous ne verrez pas grand-chose. Deuxièmement, il ne faut jamais avoir peur, quoiqu'il arrive, même si les vitres se brisent ou d'autre chose comme ça, vous allez juste restez calme et vous occupez comme vous pouvez, ou dormez si vous en avez envie, je m'en fous. C'est tout pour le moment, évidemment, ceux qui souhaitent poser des questions, vous pouvez m'en parler, ou en parler à William, Alexandro ou François qui sont ici.

Il montra d'un geste élégant les deux frères qui barraient la porte, ceux-ci arboraient un sourire rassurant chacun, et puis Germain montra le blond à ses côtés qui toisa tout le monde d'un air le plus mature possible. François se trouvait le plus jeune physiquement que les autres, or il voulait absolument que les autres enfants le respectent autant que le reste de sa famille.

Après son petit discours, il salua d'un geste de la tête la foule et sortit par le couloir, refusant pour l'instant de voir les adolescents, surtout des filles qui semblaient être tombées sous son charme. Il voulait voir sa sœur, après l'avoir parlé assez froidement, il voulait la rassurer elle aussi, il savait bien qu'elle était en proie à un grand doute et à la peur. Elle qui détestait les gens, devrait maintenant cohabiter avec eux. Il sortit dans la pièce et arriva dans le couloir vide, il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers les cuisines d'un pas décidé. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée cherchant immédiatement sa sœur des yeux, celle-ci sursauta à cause de son entrée fracassante, elle se tenait la poitrine agenouillée près de la porte toujours entrouverte. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son frère et se détendit d'un seul coup et se laissa choir sur le sol en soupirant.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, lança-t-elle.

-Pardon, toi ça va, répondit son frère qui était déjà accroupi devant elle, son regard ancré aux siens.

Edith baissa les yeux, gênée, elle avait prit une décision pendant le discours, elle voulait en parler à son frère bien aimé mais aussi à ses cousins. Elle ne voulait rien gâcher, elle avait bien remarqué que les garçons savaient se faire entendre, non sans difficulté, par toute les personnes présentes. La jeune fille brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce :

-Je vais bien, j'ai mis dehors de force le cuisinier, fermer toutes les portes et fenêtres que je pourrais et j'ai quand même réussit à t'écouter, dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

-J'ai gagné un niveau en éloquence, plaisanta Germain pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela ne marcha pas.

-Va répondre aux questions, espèce de beau gosse, ensuite tu convoqueras la famille ici pour faite le point, j'ai beaucoup d'idée en tête, mais je ne sais pas si elles sont bonnes…

Germain lui sourit tendrement et lui ébouriffa la tête de sa main. Il savait qu'elle détestait çà, d'ailleurs, celle-ci poussa un grognement mécontent en aplatissant ses cheveux noirs. Il la rassura comme il pouvait. Mais elle restait la même, malgré la nouvelle lueur dans son regard, elle semblait déjà sûre d'elle et ses idées étaient claires. Rassuré, Germain se leva pour repartir faire « son devoir », il se fraya un chemin dans l'obscurité, tâtonnant les casseroles et les étagères pour ne pas se cogner contre. Sa démarche maladroite réussit à arracher un sourire à Edith, repliée contre la porte. Quand Germain disparut derrière la porte, elle enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux pour se calmer. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues quand l'image d'Angel s'insinua dans sa tête. Seule dans le noir et dans le silence seulement troublé par ses reniflements, elle pleurait sa future vie qu'elle envisageait déjà comme un cauchemar infini.


	6. Mise au point

La cacophonie qui venait de la salle principale se fit plus calme, malgré l'agitation de tous les enfants présents face au retournement de situation. Après le petit discours de l'ainé, tous s'étaient précipités vers les membres de la famille pour les noyer sous les questions. Quand Germain était enfin réapparu devant eux, il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler que la moitié des adolescents présents s'étaient rués sur lui. Il avait rapidement organisé la foule en quatre file, une pour chaque garçon, même si la file de Germain et celui de William était beaucoup plus importante. Et pour cause, l'apparence enfantine de l'autre frère et du blond n'inspirait pas vraiment la confiance ou le respect. Les personnes qui voulaient leur poser des questions ne s'étaient engagées là-bas car les autres étaient bien trop longues.

Les questions étaient toutes les mêmes, et bientôt les garçons se lassèrent de dire toujours la même chose et se cherchaient du regard. Après une discussion silencieuse, chacun repartit vers le bar, décider à faire autrement. Ils se comprenaient comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, ils ne durent donc pas échanger le moindre mot. Germain monta sur le large bar en bois verni. Immédiatement, le silence s'installa, tout commençaient à comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là. Germain fit apparaitre un large sourire satisfait, ils n'étaient pas si débiles qu'aux premiers abords.

-Bon, je vois que vous comprenez vite. C'est bien pour la suite, je vois également que vous vous posez tous les mêmes questions, nous allons donc répondre aux questions d'une nouvelle manière. Vous levez la main, et je vous interpelle, vous donnez votre prénom et nous vous écouterons, lâcha-t-il tranquillement.

Dès lors, quasiment tous les bras se levèrent. C'était prévisible évidement. Il ferma quelque secondes les yeux puis les rouvrit, près à affronter la foule de questions. Il parcourut les enfants d'un regard. Les petits enfants étaient en sous nombre mais ils étaient une petite dizaine qui devaient avoir moins de neuf ans. A cet âge là, survivre allait être difficile, ils pourraient bien devenir des fardeaux pour eux s'ils ne prenaient pas un minimum sur eux et qu'ils arrêtent de pleurer. Il pointa du doigt, vers le deuxième rang, une jeune fille dont la chevelure bouclée se dressait sur sa tête comme une couronne, ou un lion. Elle baissa le bras, ses yeux bruns foncés engloutissaient sa pupille. Une lueur déterminée et en rien effrayée brillait dans ses yeux.

-Je suis Aurélie, je voulais savoir, comment pouvez vous savoir ce qui va se passer à l'avance ? C'est bizarre quand même, vous êtes des voyants ou un truc pareil ?

La question était tombée dès le début, il espérait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là-dessus, mais apparemment, cette fille l'avait déjà remarqué. Il soupira, mais ne laissa rien paraitre, son attitude figée sur un calme qui contrastait avec l'ambiance de la salle.

-Vous n'avez pas à le savoir pour l'instant, car, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, nous pouvons bien sur nous trompez, et dans ce cas, à la fin de la tempête de neige, vous serez libres de partir, mais je vous demanderais de ne rien dire de ce qui s'était passé ici, suis-je bien clair ?

L'assemblée hocha la tête, la réponse avait l'air d'avoir satisfait tout le monde. Germain passa à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne voyait pas très loin. La Tempête déversait ses flocons dans un vacarme qui arrivait à couvrir le bruit des conversations. Il devait élever la voix quand le silence n'était pas complet. Les bras s'étaient déjà abaissés pour un bon quart de l'ensemble. Il interpela un garçon maigre, devant tout le monde, habillé d'un jean bleu foncé, d'un simple t-shirt noir et d'une veste sans manche rouge. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts, noir. Germain ne sut voir exactement ses traits, il avait baissé la tête, intimidé.

-Je suis Martin, je voulais savoir ce qu'on allait faire, si vous ne vous êtes pas trompés, après la neige, demanda-t-il

-Chaque chose en son temps, vous devez déjà attendre un moment, et puis trouver au moins une personne avec qui rester, ne soyez pas seul, c'est préférable, rassura l'ainé.

La séance continua lentement, les bras s'abaissaient mais d'autre se relevaient après. Au bout d'une demi-heure, William dût prendre le relais avant que Germain ne craque sous l'énervement. Celui-ci en profita pour s'assoir et passer de nouveau la foule des yeux. Quatre garçons qui semblaient un peu trop âgés ricanaient à l'écart. Il devrait garder un œil sur eux pour la suite, au cas où ils passeraient de l'autre côté.

De son côté, Edith regardait d'un œil distrait le déroulement du questionnaire. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges mais elle s'était ressaisie. La tristesse avait fait place au sérieux, elle avait vu Germain se retirer, il allait surement bientôt appeler ses cousins pour faire la mise au point. Elle avait déjà planifié une petite partie. A vrai dire, elle s'était déjà répété une centaine de fois ce qu'elle ferait si cela se passait. Après tout, elle l'avait voulu, elle avait espéré que la Tempête pointât le bout de son nez. Et cette fois-là, c'était arriver, et Edith voulait à présent à tout prix retourner en arrière et supprimer toutes ces pensées. Et même si cette phrase ne voulait plus dire grand-chose : nous étions dans la vie réelle, et cela n'existait pas.

Elle soupira lentement, elle s'était rarement sentie aussi seule qu'à cet instant. Elle était seule dans la pénombre, une fine ligne de lumière qui émanait de la salle de restaurant éclairait une partie de son visage et se reflétait sur les ustensiles de cuisines amassés en désordre. Le départ obligé des nombreux cuisiniers ainsi que la clientèle suite à la demande exprès de sa famille avaient causé un amassement de débris de nourriture, de couverts et de casseroles. Le tout était enveloppé dans une odeur mélangeant beaucoup de fumet qui ensemble, formaient un parfum assez dégoutant. Mais Edith n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, et elle s'appuyait sans s'en rendre compte sur la porte qui s'ouvrait peu à peu. Soudain, elle sentit un regard sur elle, revenant parmi les vivants, elle capta tout en se relevant brusquement le regard d'une personne dont les yeux étaient très foncés, non, ils étaient noirs, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle ne s'attarda pas et referma la porte entièrement, elle se retrouva emportée par les ténèbres, et cela l'effrayait, elle se sentait oppressée. Pourtant, elle fit un effort pour rester immobile, la personne aux yeux noirs n'avait dû voir qu'un petite partie de son visage, un œil, peut-être plus, mais elle en était certaine, il ne l'avait pas vu entièrement. Elle respirait lentement et silencieusement, comme si elle craignait que cette personne n'entendit l'air qu'elle soufflait.

Après un temps qu'elle ne put calculer, elle s'était calmée, et les ténèbres vinrent de nouveau l'envelopper pour l'emmener loin de ses proches. Elle se mit debout, elle avait peur, pas du noir, mais de ses craintes qui se découpaient dans l'obscurité. Et de cet accident qui la hantait encore. Elle ouvrit la porte menant au couloir principal, et enfin ressortie hors de cette pièce qui hébergeait ses peurs, elle inspira profondément et s'appuya contre le mur. A cet instant, la porte menant à la grande salle s'ouvrit, confiante, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de sa famille, elle se détacha du mur et se força à sourire, elle ne vouait pas plus inquiéter ses proches qui avaient beaucoup plus de préoccupation qu'elle. Mais ce ne fut pas un visage familier qu'elle aperçut, c'était encore ces yeux noirs, dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle recula et ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle entra dans la pièce et la referma presque entièrement. Elle voulait tout de même savoir de qui il s'agissait, apparemment cette personne désirait connaitre l'identité de la personne qu'elle avait entraperçue et qui avait l'air de fuir la foule. Bien sûr, cela avait de quoi intriguer n'importez qui.

Enfin, elle put voir entièrement cette personne qui c'était mit à ses trousses. C'était un garçon, et ce qui la frappa après son regard aussi noir que la nuit, ce fut ses cheveux, d'un magnifique rouge foncé. Elle écarquilla les yeux, comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt ? Pourtant, cela aurait dû attirer son regard plus que ses yeux. Il portait à ce moment là un pantalon large de la même couleur que ses cheveux, un t-shirt blanc et une veste noire sans manche. Ses vêtements mettaient son visage en valeurs, il semblait choisir ses vêtements comme Germain et William, en fonction d'eux, pour qu'une partie de leur corps ressortit. Et d'ailleurs, il mettait également ses bras légèrement musclés en valeur. Il devait avoir quinze ans si pas plus, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir, elle avait déjà eut du mal à le voir clairement sans lumière.

Edith diminua son champ de vision pour se dissimuler ne serait qu'un peu plus. Mais cela ne servit pas à grand-chose, le regard noir se portait déjà vers elle, elle s'apprêta à fermer la porte, car il se dirigea déjà dans sa direction. Elle réduisit l'ouverture à un très mince fil de lumière, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver une fois de plus dans le noir absolu, elle commençait déjà à paniquer quelque peu. Il se trouvait désormais à trois mètres, elle pouvait lire dans son visage qu'il était curieux par la paire d'yeux orange qu'il avait croisé. Elle ne voulait néanmoins pas parler à quelqu'un, elle se demandait déjà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnue, après tout, elle était connue dans son école pour être la fille tête de turc à la couleur de pupille extravagante.

La panique l'envahit peu à peu, devait-elle fermer la porte ? Mais de toutes façon, la cuisine de possédait que deux portes, l'une menant à la grande salle et l'autre, elle y était. Elle fit mine de fermer les yeux, mais garda assez d'espace pour voir entre ses cils. Elle espérait qu'avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, elle disparaitrait, même si cette option était peu envisageable. Soudain, quelqu'un se précipita derrière le garçon Germain. Il prit fermement le bras de l'inconnu et l'obligea à le regarder. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard ennuyé et un peu en colère. Germain lui rendit un regard hautain, bien qu'il savait que cela ne pouvait qu'envenimer les choses, mais il ne voulait pas faire le gentil, il devait montrer son autorité, de plus, beaucoup d'adolescents s'étaient tournée pour savoir pourquoi il s'était précipité dehors avec une mine inquiète.

-Que fais-tu là, souffla Germain, en colère.

-Et pourquoi cela t'intéresserait-il ? Ce n'est pas tes affaires, répliqua le garçon en affichant désormais un sourire moqueur.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir, je vous avais prévenu plus tôt, tu es assez suicidaire pour te jeter dans une tempête de neige qui pourrait te tuer en quelque minutes ?

Germain savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas sortir, puisqu'il s'était dirigé vers les cuisines, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas trahir sa sœur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle, il ne la voyait pas très bien dans l'obscurité mais ses lentilles étaient un peu fluorescentes, et il pouvait distinguer deux rond oranges se détacher de l'obscurité. Celle-ci hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle referma la porte à contrecœur, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire voir pas cet inconnu aux cheveux bizarres. Germain reporta immédiatement son regard sur le garçon, qui entre temps s'était libéré de son emprise. Il semblait avoir compris le manège de Germain et le fit remarqur.

-Vous ne nous cacheriez pas quelque chose derrière cette porte ? (il montra du pouce celle qui menait aux cuisines) Je l'ai entraperçu, un regard étrange.

-C'est le chat mascotte du restaurant, il est assez peureux, répondit Germain avec une bonne assurance.

-Ho, ricana le garçon, ça va, j'ai compris.

-Quel est ton nom, et ton âge ?

-Lucas, quinze ans. Je dois m'en aller je suppose.

Germain acquiesça et Lucas partit d'un pas nonchalant. L'ainé comprenait bien que celui-ci n'était pas convaincu, mais l'histoire du chat suffisait pour l'instant. Quand il fut bien sûr que le garçon aux cheveux rouges était parti, il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine, étant au courant pour la peur de sa sœur dans le noir. Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva, la tête entre ses genoux repliés sur elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et celle-ci sursauta, en voyant son frère, elle lui adressa un sourire forcé et se leva d'un bond. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce. Le couloir était légèrement plus éclairer par les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la tempête et les éclairs. Sans un mot, il repartit vers la salle principale, et revint une minute après, accompagné de ses cousins. Edith avait reprit contenance et vint à leur rencontre. Ils s'assirent par terre, dans le couloir en face de la porte. Edith se plaça de manière à ce que personne ne pût la voir si elle sortait de la salle pour une quelconque raison. Elle brisa le silence en première d'une voix déterminée :

- Je pense que vous avez tous compris que je souhaite retarder le plus possible mon arrivée parmi les autres.

Tous hochèrent la tête, la mine grave. Les évènements récents l'avaient prouvé. Et ils ne comptaient pas contester sa décision, après tout, c'était elle qui le voulait.

-Par contre, je n'arriverai pas sans votre aide, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire, mais pour l'instant, il faut décider de ce qu'il faudra faire après la Tempête. En supposant que se soit bien ça. La survie des autres est primordiale désormais, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir les aider au mieux.

-Tu as raison, mais il va être difficile de sortir d'ici, parce que ça pourrait bien grouiller de Glouton également. Mais grâce au stand, nous pourrons facilement trouver des armes. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils ont fait dans le livre pour en trouver.

Il se tut, il est vrai qu'il y avait des choses que l'auteur n'avait pas décrit, le personnage principal, après un affrontement, était tombé dans un coma de cinq mois. Et, malheureusement, c'était ceux-ci qui étaient les plus importants pour Germain et les autres. Ils allaient devoir tout deviner. Le mystère était aussi grand sur la construction de ville entière avec seulement des enfants.

-Il faudra faire preuve de force pour nous faire respecter, reprit-il, François et Alex, vous faites parties des plus jeunes, tachez d'être durs, ou ils auront vite fait de nous renverser. Et il faut que nous restions unis et surtout, de garder tranquille tout ces jeunes qui seront surement perturbé à cause de la disparition de leur parents.

Et étrangement, même s'ils connaissaient tous leur sort, aucun n'avaient encore pleuré à part Edith qui avait craqué rapidement. Elle était plus fragile malgré le masque d'indifférence qu'elle portait à l'école et qui lui permettait de rester de marbre face aux railleries de ses camarades, et même des plus jeunes qu'elle, ce qui la troublait au plus haut point. Edith était un peu mal dans sa tête, même si elle n'en faisait que rarement paraitre. Mais son accident avec ses parents avait remué le couteau dans la plaie et approfondit la douleur et les doutes qui étaient né en elle.

Edith resta silencieuse, les jambes repliées sur elle, position qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle avait peur ou se sentait triste. Sa tête reposait sur ses genoux et elle serrait ses jambes fortement. Germain lui jeta un reg rd inquiet, mais elle fuyait les regards de sa famille, car ses yeux menaçaient de piquer et de la faire pleurer, un nœud avait déjà grossi dans sa gorge en repensant à Angel, sa sœur. Edith se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas toujours traitée comme il fallait, et maintenant, celle-ci risquait de devenir soit un Glouton, ou une Cynik, elle ne savait pas lequel serait le pire. Même si au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle préférait voir sa sœur en Glouton, car, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il serait plus facile pour elle ou pour Germain de la tuer, puisqu'ils ne la reconnaitraient probablement pas.

William prit la parole d'un ton plus que sérieux, dans la salle, il avait affiché un sourire rassurant et un calme parfait pour répondre aux questions avant qu'ils ne changent de façon de faire.

-Premièrement, Alex, peux-tu commencer à dessiner un Glouton et si possible, toute les créatures dont tu te souviens le nom et la description, et vite s'il te plait.

Alex hocha la tête et sortit un crayon ainsi qu'un carnet de feuille blanche A4 de son sac. Il emportait toujours ce cahier avec lui au cas où, et parce qu'il ne voulait simplement pas le quitter des yeux, il était le recueil de tous ses dessins depuis plus d'un an, d'ailleurs, il était presque terminé. Il se mit au travail après une rapide remémoration de l'aspect des Gloutons. Des monstres humanoïdes, sauf qu'ils ressemblaient plus aux sharpeis, les chiens avaient d'énormes plis sur toute la peau. Mais les Gloutons avaient aussi hérités de nombreuses pustules répugnantes sur toute la surface de leur corps. Le tout donnait un monstre répugnant, bête et qui tuaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

-Deuxièmement, dès que les éclairs squelettiques seront là, reprit William, nous devrons leur expliquer au plus vite ce qu'il arrive ainsi que les premières consignes. Aussi, deux d'entre nous ira chercher des affaires dans votre manoir. Vos katanas premièrement, des sacs, et quelques vêtements, ensuite, ils reviendront ici le plus vite possible, et nous inverserons les rôles. Ceux qui resteront ici expliqueront la même chose aux adolescents dont la maison est proche d'ici. Ho, et il faudra penser à prendre le plus de gros couteau pour les armer un minimum avant de sortir dehors.

Il reprit son souffle, Edith, qui avait tous écouté attentivement son cousin, se dit qu'il était un super stratège et qu'il guidera bien les troupes, c'était un bon point. Alexandro avait écouté d'une oreille mais avait globalement comprit.

-Moi et François iront en premier, je pense qu'il vaut mieux, dit Germain d'un air qui n'inspirait pas à le contredire.

- Mais, au moins, prend les trois katanas, même si c'est lourd, t'arrivera à les mette sur tes épaules, et prends l'attache qui permet de les sangler au flanc, lança Edith qui avait relevé la tête.

Son frère acquiesça, c'est vrai que, comme ça, elle pourrait déjà être plus en sécurité pour aller chercher ses affaires. Il convenait que chacun prendrait ses propres affaires, et comme ça ils éviteraient de prendre des choses en pensant qu'elle serait utile à une autre, alors que pas du tout.

Après d'autres détails moins importants concernant le groupe d'adolescent dans l'ensemble, ils mirent tous les mains les unes au dessus des autres et dirent ensemble :

-Protection, entraide, calme, pour la survie des Pans, ensemble quoiqu'il arrive.

Tel était leur nouvelle devise, comme dan le livre, qui sonnait comme une loi, comme leur nouvelle Loi, qu'ils tacheraient de transmettre et de suivre le mieux possible.


	7. Chargement terminé

La salle était toujours aussi bruyante. Les enfants présents ne semblaient pas vraiment se rendre compte de se qu'ils leur arrivaient. En même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, et puisqu'ils étaient enfermés ici, autant ne pas se lamenter sur leur sort. Rapidement des groupes s'étaient formés, les enfants en bas âge étaient un peu isolés du reste, mais regroupés. Les quatre garçons rentrèrent de nouveaux dans la salle principale. Plusieurs regards les avaient suivis quand ils s'étaient assis sur le bar. Edith de son côté était rentrée dans sa cuisine munie cette fois-ci d'une bougie. Germain lui avait conseillée d'essayer de dormir, mais elle avait refusé promptement. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'être découverte. Elle s'était donc appuyée contre le mur, posé la bougie à ses pieds, et observait les autres adolescents par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle aurait tellement voulu se trouver là-bas, avec eux, à rigoler naïvement. Pourtant, et dorénavant elle en était convaincue, ils seraient bientôt tous sans parents, autonomes et surtout lâché dans la nature. Son regard s'était posé sur son frère et l'ainé des cousins, heureusement qu'ils étaient là, pour tous gérer, pour les soutenir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Germain et William avaient décidé rapidement de faire le compte des personnes qu'il y avait ici. Quand à François et Alexandro, l'un répondait encore à l'une ou l'autre question et le deuxième s'était assis dans un coin pour terminer son Glouton. Les questions relevaient surtout sur le temps qu'ils allaient devoir rester ici et sur la nourriture disponible. Mais, même s'il y aurait largement assez de nourriture dans un festival et dans un restaurant, il fallait déjà économiser tout ça. Alors que les dernières personnes terminaient de poser leur questions, de leur côté, Germain et William avait terminé leur compte, il y avait en tout quarante trois enfants, dix-sept filles et vingt six garçons. Dont douze de moins de dix ans. Germain avait également fait deux catégories, ceux aptes à combattre, et les autres. Il n'y en avait que treize, les autres n'y arriveraient certainement pas. Ils s'étaient convenus également de surveiller le groupe de sept garçons qui semblait suspect. Le certain Lucas y faisait partie sans le moindre étonnement de Germain. Il le regarda longuement ainsi que le groupe. Au bout d'un temps non identifié, celui-ci se détacha du groupe pour s'assoir seul dans le fond en face de la porte menant aux cuisines. L'ainé ne l'aimait déjà pas.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'observation du groupe, ils décidèrent de rappeler Edith pour leur faire part de leurs impressions. Ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit que la réunion d'avant. C'était Germain qui se lança en premier d'un ton qui allait certainement rester sérieux un long moment.

-Bon, il y a quarante-trois personnes mais seulement treize qui pourront prendre les armes tout de suite. Peut-être un peu plus, mais il y en a treize en plus, ajoutons Wil', François, Alex' et moi, ça fait dix-sept. Je pense que beaucoup de personne vont avoir dur pour comprendre la situation et surtout l'accepter. Certaine filles niaises seront à mon avis plus un poids qu'autre chose.

-Mais on ne va pas les abandonner pour ça, intervint François d'un ton inquiet.

Germain hésita, il savait que sa question était plus pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire que pour sauver la vie de ses jeunes filles. Mais il fallait d'abord peser le pour et le contre. Mais d'un côté, dans son esprit, il s'était dit en premier lieu qu'il aurait fallu les laisser se débrouiller. Mais il ne voulait pas devenir le chef méchant qui éliminait les faibles. Il devait avant tout gagner la confiance de son groupe. Il finit par répondre :

-Non, on ne les abandonnera pas. On perdrait toute la confiance des autres. Et puis ça reviendrait à les vouer à la mort. On restera le plus possible ensemble et on n'abandonnera personne.

-Combien de temps il reste avant l'apparition des éclairs, demanda Alexandro qui voulait que tous cela finissent rapidement.

-On n'a jamais su exactement le temps que cela avait duré, dans le livre comme ici, il n'y avait pas moyen de calculer le temps. Il va falloir attendre, je proposerais que deux personnes dorment ici en plus d'Edith pendant ce temps là, les deux autres surveillent les enfants et l'apparition des éclairs, répondit cette fois William.

Tous hochèrent la tête, ils allaient avoir besoin de repos pour demain. Et puis si tout le monde dormaient, ils ne paniqueraient pas. Le tour de garde fut rapidement choisit, Edith n'avait rien dit du tout, elle commençait à être fatiguée et n'avait pas la force de contredire le fait qu'elle ne fît rien dans son plan. C'était Germain et William qui commençaient. Les deux autres vinrent se blottirent contre Edith sur le paillasson d'entrée. L'ainé expliqua au groupe qu'ils pouvaient dormir, et que non, il n'y avait ni coussin, ni couverture à leur disposition. Une sorte de mini bataille s'en suivit pour se coucher sur les chaises-canapés, elle fut rapidement conclue par l'intervention des veilleurs du moment. Au bout de quelque minute anarchique, tout trouvèrent un place plus ou moins confortable pour s'endormir. Germain s'était installé à la fenêtre pour guetter les éclairs et William sur le bar. A ce moment là, il fallait attendre.

Edith n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle voulait être seule pour réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle fasse le point sur sa situation. Elle se leva après un moment de réflexion. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, elle commençait à aimer cet endroit. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte pour ne pas réveiller ses deux jeunes cousins. Mais quelque chose était devant elle. Une silhouette se dressait dans le noir. Elle put apercevoir des cheveux rouges et elle sut immédiatement qui c'était. Elle se jeta à quatre pattes et ferma la porte. Ils furent de nouveau plongés dans le noir. Elle se mit à plat ventre et rampa lentement. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de pas de Lucas. Il ne disait rien. Le rythme cardiaque d'Edith augmenta, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Elle se cogna la tête contre un mur. Elle rejeta la douleur et se blottit contre celui-ci. Il ne devait pas la voir, surtout pas.

La porte menant au couloir s'ouvrit à la volée, une silhouette masculine se dessinait dans la lumière. Edith ne pouvait voir qui s'était, il faisait noir et les seules lumières qui venaient du couloir ne suffisaient pas pour l'éclairer. Elle fut soulagée car elle se dit que si elle ne pouvait pas voir cette personne, Lucas ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu non plus.

-Lucas, tu n'es pas censé être ici. Tu vas retourner avec les autres immédiatement, dit la personne qu'Edith reconnu comme son frère grâce à sa voix.

Lucas s'approcha de lui les bras croisés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer le visage de l'autre mais Edith était sûre qu'ils se regardaient avec toute la haine du monde. Lucas répliqua sèchement :

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres. Si je veux venir ici, j'y vais, point.

-Ce restaurant est l'un des placements de mon père, autant dire que je peux t'envoyer crever dans la tempête dans les dix prochaines secondes. Rejoins les autres, répondit Germain avec colère mais sens hausser le ton.

Lucas se tut un moment et se décida à bouger. Il bouscula son interlocuteur au passage. Germain soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce Lucas était un gamin qui n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps s'il continuait à désobéir. Le frère s'avança vers Edith, celle-ci n'avait pas osé bouger de toute la discussion. Il se baissa pour relever sa sœur, elle somnolait mais quand elle fut debout, ses idées étaient claires.

-Tu l'as échappée belle ! Si tu veux rester incognito, fais un peu attention où tu vas ! Tu dois particulièrement faire attention à ce Lucas, il veut absolument savoir, dit Germain d'une voix qu'il voulait calme, mais qui sonnait plutôt comme un avertissement non négligeable.

-Je ne veux pas tout gâcher simplement avec ma présence ! Je ferais plus attention, je pense que je vais devoir porter seulement du blanc pendant un moment, puis du vert foncé ou du noir. Quand on bougera, je resterai en arrière, dans les fourrées. Je ne serais pas un poids, répondit Edith d'un ton presque suppliant.

-Mais tu ne seras jamais un poids, comment t'as pu penser ça une seconde ?! Je suis d'accord avec ton plan, mais je serais toujours en arrière pour te regarder, rester en vue quand même, je ne veux pas te perdre bêtement, renchérit Germain.

Edith le prit dans ses bras en souriant. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter toujours sur son frère pour sa survie, même si elle l'avait proposé de son plein gré, elle avait peur de rester seule à l'écart, surtout la nuit. Son frère sembla lire dans ses pensées et dit :

-Mais je veux que la nuit, tu dormes avec nous, on trouvera un moyen pour que personne ne te voit.

-Oui, merci pour tout.

-T'es ma sœur, je ne peux pas t'abandonner.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et posèrent leur mains l'une au dessus de l'autre. Ils dirent en cœur mais pas trop fort :

-Protection, entraide, calme, pour la survie des Pans, ensemble quoiqu'il arrive.

Germain n'en alla pour retourner à son tour de garde. Ils avaient eu chaud, heureusement qu'il avait remarqué l'absence de Lucas à temps. Et par toute logique, il devait être aux cuisines, là où il avait put voir Edith. L'ainé pensait à le sacrifier pour faire un exemple mais il ne fallait surtout pas faire ça. Sa famille ne serait pas un tyran, ils seraient calculés, calmes et aimés. Il fallait aussi pour Edith qu'elle soit discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qui menait aux cuisines, elle était fermée, sage décision de la part de sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle était capable de survivre même en étant relativement séparée des autres. Après tout, c'était elle qui connaissait le mieux leur futur nouveau monde. Tous sur les bouts des doigts. Il sourit, combien de fois avait-elle lu le premier livre ? Une bonne dizaine de fois probablement, c'était plus qu'assez. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'elle quand bien même ses cousins et lui avaient lu la saga. Ils ne connaissaient pas touts les dangers ni toutes les créatures par cœur, en revanche, sa sœur bien. Son regard se porta sur Lucas. Il avait tout intérêt à le surveiller celui-là, surtout pendant les déplacements. D'ailleurs, il y avait le problème de l'endroit ou il vivrait, car ils n'allaient pas rester en cavale pour l'éternité. Mais il ne savait pas où aller malheureusement. Mais il devait trouver l'endroit rapidement car après il n'aurait pas assez de calme et même de temps pour réfléchir convenablement. Il se rapprocha de William allongé sur le bar, il regardait les adolescents dormirent en tapotant le bord de son lit de fortune avec des doigts. Celui-ci se redressa à l'arrivée de son cousin.

-Quoi ? T'es déjà fatigué ? Je sais pas toi mais je préférerais que mon frère et François se reposent le plus possible, ils n'ont que dix ans, ils doivent dormir, dit William d'un ton entièrement sérieux.

-Ok, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Il y a une chose importante à laquelle nous n'avons pas encore pensé, ou allons nous nous diriger ? Il faudrait un endroit plutôt coupé des villes et en lisière de forêt.

-Va chercher une carte, on va bien trouver un truc convenable pour héberger une cinquantaine de personne !

Germain soupira et partit à l'étage, là où habitait le cuisinier du restaurant. Il devait bien avoir une carte de la France quelque part dans ses tiroirs. Il faisait sombre, heureusement que le frère avait pensé à prendre une bougie. L'appartement du cuisinier était sobre et ridiculement petit pour Germain. Il fouilla la cuisine, après avoir mis tout à terre plus par plaisir que par nécessité, il ne trouva rien. Il partit alors pour le bureau poussiéreux. Celui-ci était petit et ne devait pas servir à grand-chose. Germain ne s'attarda pas plus dans la contemplation de la pièce et s'attela à la fouille des multiples papiers qui trônaient sur le bureau. Il ne trouva rien, il chercha alors dans les tiroirs et miracle, il trouva une carte de la France entière. Il attrapa également un atlas qui trainait par là au cas où.

Quand il redescendit, William avait les yeux fermés. Cela l'énerva et il ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer l'atlas à la figure. Malheureusement, son cousin dévia l'attaque avec son avant-bras, un large sourire fendait alors son visage. Il se redressa et lui dit d'un air moqueur :

-Tu es faible Germain, et naïf d'avoir pu croire que je dormais, moi le grand William !

-Toi et tes réflexes pas normaux… Et arrête avec ce titre débile, ou tu le recevras vraiment l'atlas, mais là où je pense, soupira Germain.

-Calme toi et donne la carte on va chercher.

Germain étendit la carte sur le bar. Grâce à leur richesse, ils connaissaient bon nombre de demeure tel des châteaux et des manoirs. Ils en citèrent plusieurs, mais après vérifications du nombre de kilomètres et de la proximité avec des villes, beaucoup de propositions avaient fini à la trappe. Soudain Germain proposa en pointant du doigt la carte.

-Pourquoi pas le château de Trécesson ?

-Pas question, tu connais la légende de cet endroit ? Je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec la dame blanche, s'insurgea William avec une grimace de répugnance.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas d'autres châteaux convenables à l'exception de château qu'on disait hanté. Mais William n'en démordait pas et continuait les recherches. Ils commençaient vraiment à désespérer. Ils avaient fini allongé sur le bar à regarder le plafond d'un air boudeur. Soudain, une idée leur vint à l'esprit au même moment, lien familial, peut-être. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et dire en cœur :

-Le Domaine de Papy ! Give me five mon pote, on a trouvé !

Ils se tapèrent la main pour la ramener au niveau de leurs épaules. Tout deux souriaient, ravis d'avoir trouvé un endroit qui devait plaire à tout le monde. Ils se rassirent toujours aussi synchro sur le bar et pointèrent avec certitude un lac non loin de Cannes. Les deux cousins se regardèrent encore une fois. Le problème était réglé. Le Domaine Pleine Lune était la résidence de leur grand-père. Elle se situait dans un parc naturel, l'argent que vouliez-vous. Son domaine était démesuré, c'était la seule chose que se rappelait Germain qui n'y avait été que deux fois il y avait longtemps. Il pensait également que pour une fois, le domaine était plus moderne que d'habitude, mais la modernité pour son grand-père, ça pouvait être beaucoup de chose malheureusement. Mais il était de toute façon sûr qu'il y avait quantité de chambre. Et des écuries, peut-être que un ou deux cheveux sur le lot seraient toujours apprivoisés. La fierté passée, ils se mirent à calculer le temps qu'ils mettraient environ pour y arriver. Avec un nombre considérable de personnes, les pauses, les combats et les explications, ça allait certainement prendre une trentaine d'heure de marche. Peut-être moins si ils avançaient bien.

Le principal problème était réglé, ils savaient où aller. Enfin, les deux garçons savaient tous les deux que le plus important était les armes et la nourriture. Normalement, il y avait pas mal d'arme sur ce festival, en tous cas, assez pour les personnes qui étaient selon Germain et son cousin, aptes à combattre. Mais, l'heure était à la patience, et Germain commençait à s'impatienter. Que faire en attendant ? Il regarda William qui somnolait sur le bar, ça le fit sourire Le seul moment ou William ressemblait réellement à un enfant de douze ans était quand il dormait. Il perdait l'expression dragueuse et assurée qui arborait toujours. Germain laissa vagabonder son esprit. Tout devait bien se passer, la situation était sous contrôle, ils avaient les ressources, les armes et la connaissance. Pas de problème en vue. Il se surprit à penser à Léa, cette fille qu'il « aimait », encore une fille que son père voulait qu'il fréquente pour le bien de ses finances. Germain détestait ça, mais puisqu'il voyait clairement qu'Edith se demandait pourquoi il enchainait les petites amies qui n'avait qu'une chose en commun, de l'argent, il avait du mentir. Il détestait mentir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à tout les jeunes endormis, elle n'était pas parmi eux, elle était surement morte à cette heure-ci. Il n'était pas pour le moins du monde triste. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine. Enfin, il avait trouvé un bon point à cette Tempête, finit les relations forcées pour son père, un mince sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se frappa le front plusieurs fois pour se réveiller. Guetter les éclairs, juste attendre, mais il s'endormait avec ça. Il décida de se mettre près de la fenêtre pour mieux voir.

Edith ne dormait pas. Assise ne position tailleur, les mains posées sur les genoux, elle respirait lentement, les yeux fermés et le plus droite possible. La méditation lui avait toujours fait du bien pendant les situations de crise. Elle prenait les questions qui erraient dans sa tête était les résolvait une par une. Quand elle arrivait à ne plus penser à rien, elle attendait le temps nécessaire avant de rouvrir les yeux. Et le moment était venu, elle avait senti quelque chose en elle qui lui avait dit de se réveiller de sa méditation. Ses questions avaient des réponses, à ses deux uniques réponses « «Suis-je assez forte pour survivre dans le Nouveau monde ? Et dois-je changer quelque chose pour y arriver ? »

Elle se releva lentement en inspirant profondément. Elle était forte, et avait sa place dans ce monde. Et pour cela, elle avait changé une chose, sa détermination. Elle était prête à affronter le monde extérieur, seule dans les fourrées. Elle n'aurait pas peur, elle réussirait. Après un moment immobile, Edith ouvrit la porte menant au couloir et se dirigea la ou se trouvait ses cousins endormis. Mais ceux-ci n'était plus endormis, ils étaient debout, Germain et William étaient là. Le grondement du tonnerre se fit entendre et le couloir fut éclairé d'une lumière bleue pendant quelque secondes. Elle pouvait voir les visages fermés de sa famille. Elle les rejoint d'un pas assurés, les mains sur les hanches. Arrivé à leur hauteur, ils s'écartèrent pour la laisser aller jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle essuya la buée et pus voir un éclair ressemblant à un bras squelettique ramper sur le trottoir. Elle sourit et se tourna vers ses cousins.

-C'est parti, que la fête commence.


	8. Larmes électrifiées

**Note de l'auteure:** Je suis toujours vivante! J'avais cassé mon ordinateur portable avec le chapitre fini dedans, j'ai donc du attendre que mon père veuille bien aller récupérer les fichiers! En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

De grands éclairs bleus déchiraient l'obscurité. Mais ce n'était pas des éclairs comme les autres, ceux-ci semblaient posséder des doigts. Ces éclairs descendaient sur la ville et couraient sur le festival. Edith soupira, ils n'avaient plus de secondes à perdre. Elle fit volte-face pour regarder un à un ses cousins, tous attendaient un signal. Elle leur donna avec un air de meneur de troupe.

-Allons-y, vous prévenez les autres, moi je vais commencer à faire l'inventaire de la nourriture.

Edith était déjà partie vers la réserve sans regarder en arrière. Une flamme brulait dans ses yeux, elle était forte maintenant, elle serait aussi une meneuse, et ne serait ni un poids, ni faible. Elle ouvrit la porte de la réserve avec son pied, attrapa le cahier de l'inventaire et commença à répertorier les denrées disponibles.

De leur côté, les garçons n'avaient pas trainé non plus. Germain avait été surpris de voir sa petite sœur avec une telle détermination, ça le rassurait grandement. Elle qui était si faible, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à vouloir disparaitre aux yeux de tous ? Il soupira tout en retournant dans la grande salle. Le chaos qui y régnait le fit revenir à la réalité. En effet, les éclairs squelettiques illuminaient la pièce et tous les enfants présents pouvaient voir ceux-ci parcourir le trottoir. Mais si cela n'avait été que cela. Les éclairs avaient déjà commencé à briser les fenêtres pour foudroyer toute la population. Cette vision d'horreur avait fait débuter un désordre indescriptible dans la salle où, il y avait une dizaine de minutes, tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Germain soupira une nouvelle fois et monta avec William sur le bar, tandis que les deux cadets bloquaient les portes, de toute manière, qui aurait voulu sortir dans un moment pareil ? Germain s'éclaircit la voix et hurla à travers la cacophonie émanant des jeunes.

-Calmez-vous bon sang ! Vous n'allez par mourir ! Vous allez tranquillement arrêter de crier et m'écouter !

Mais rien n'y faisait, personne ne semblait l'écouter. Il porta son regard à Alexandro qui leva les yeux au plafond. Il sortit son pistolet et tira au dessus de lui. La balle disparut dans le béton et le silence se fit de nouveau. Le cadet regarda ensuite son arme et, après avoir de nouveau soupiré, la jeta sur le côté. William prit le relai, son visage fendu par un sourire moqueur.

-Alors, il n'y a que les coups de feu qui semblent vous faire obéir, mais je voudrais juste vous dire que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Ecoutez juste mon cousin, c'est tout, dit-il d'un air le plus amical possible.

Germain hocha la tête pour le remercier. Il savait pertinemment que son cousin avait précisé leur lien de parenté pour une raison précise, mais il n'était pas certain ce qu'avait William en tête. Germain reporta rapidement son attention à la foule. Certain enfants avaient toujours les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Il vérifia si ce Lucas était bien présent, oui, il se trouvait dans un coin, seul face à la porte menant à la cuisine. Il démarra donc enfin son explication après quelque dizaine de seconde de silence.

-Donc, je disais, vous ne devez en aucun cas avoir peur. Ceci ne vous tuera pas. Mais par contre, je suppose que vous avez tous remarqué que ce qu'il se passe maintenant n'est pas très normal. Et vous avez raison. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, ce jour marqué par la Tempête. Il marqua une pause. Dans quelques minutes, vous ne serez plus des enfants. Dans quelques minutes, vous serez des Pans, fils et fille de Peter Pan. Cette tempête va changer à jamais la Terre.

Il laissa de nouveau un temps pour laisser passer les murmures. Il essayait en même temps de trouver les mots justes, ça allait être dur pour eux, bien sûr, ils n'y croiraient pas, mais il fallait leur dire quand même. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit tout d'une seule traite, la tête haute et les traits fermés, même si une lueur dans ses yeux trahissait sa tristesse.

-Dans quelques minutes, nous seront tous foudroyés, pas d'exception, vous n'y échapperez pas. Et vos parents non plus. D'ailleurs, oubliez-les dès maintenant, car après votre réveil, ils ne seront plus vos parents. Ils ne voudront plus de vous, se seront des monstre, au sens propre ou au sens figuré. Acceptez-le maintenant ou vous n'arriverez pas à faire face.

Des exclamations et des rires s'étaient manifestés dès les premiers instants. On les insultait, se moquait d'eux et les traitait de fous.

Germain sourit douloureusement, non, ils n'acceptaient pas. Ses poings se fermèrent. Ils ne voulaient rien entendre, hein. Ses yeux étaient clos. Si la manière douce ne marchait pas, il allait leur faire comprendre autrement. Il ouvrit les yeux, son visage déformé par la colère. Il continua d'un ton pour l'instant calme.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, ou vous ne voulez pas comprendre ? Nous avons fait tout ça pour vous, nous voulions vous aider, et vous ne nous croyez pas ? Il hurla en désignant d'un geste rageur la foule. Vous ne voulez pas nous croire ?! Regardez dehors bande de gamin ! Vous trouvez ça normal que des éclairs en forme de main détruisent des fenêtres ?! Non, bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes stupides de vous accrochez à vos certitudes ! Il se calma un peu, la foule s'était tue complètement. Vous serez toujours en danger maintenant. Moi et mes cousins, on voulait vous aider, mais vous nous rejetez. Ca va, j'ai compris, nous allons vous laissez crever dehors mangés par des monstres. Ou connaitrez-vous bien pire que la mort ? Il laissa sa phrase en suspension, imaginant en même temps toutes les fins horribles qu'ils pourraient bien connaître. Vous prenez tout ça à la légère. Ca vous perdra. Il parcouru la foule d'un regard glacé. Bientôt, votre survie sera votre priorité. Vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité en face, très bien, mais ne venez pas pleurer quand vous découvrirez que vos parents essayeront de vous tuer.

Il se tut, les poings fermés. Il avait dit tous ça, mais comment le prendront-ils ? Il avait peut-être tout gâché en disant le fond de sa pensée. Un silence pesant s'installa, il sentait le regard de William sur lui. Il avait tout fait raté, ils allaient tous partir par sa faute. Mais au lieu de cela quelqu'un se leva, c'était la fille qui leur avait posé une question plus tôt, Aurélie. Elle ne semblait ne toujours pas avoir peur. Elle s'avança près d'eux et fit volte-face vers tous les autres. Un éclair illumina encore la scène. Elle prit la parole d'un air sérieux :

-Ils ont raison ! Et je sais pourquoi ils savent tous ça, ça vient d'un livre. Tout se passe exactement comme dans un livre ! Je l'ai lu, et je sais que c'est vrai. Nos parents… Sa voix se cassa un peu, pour les plus proches d'entres les adolescents, ils pouvaient voir que des larmes montaient à ses yeux, mais ne coulaient pas. Nos parents, il faut les oublier, ils ne seront plus comme avant, ils voudront nous tuer. Ils disent vrai, je suis sûre qu'ils veulent nous rassembler comme dans le livre, ils veulent juste nous aider…

Elle reprit sa respiration et, soudainement gênée, se rassit à sa place vite fait. Germain la regarda avec reconnaissance, il était vrai que le fait qu'une autre personne ait lu le livre avait du traverser l'esprit de l'ainé. Trois autre personnes se levèrent pour approuver se qu'elle venait de dire. Il sourit tristement, ils semblaient commencer à le croire. Un silence encore plus pesant s'était installé. Germain tourna la tête vers son cousin, il s'était assis sur le bar, la tête baissée et les mains sur les oreilles. L'ainé se tourna vers les cadets et put voir qu'ils baissaient également la tête et se bouchant les oreilles. Oui, eux avaient vite compris que maintenant le message était passé.

Un concert triste de sanglot arriva aux oreilles de Germain, il recula d'un pas. Tous, tous pleuraient. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, trop de tristesse. Il regarda autour de lui, même Lucas avait des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux clos. Il avait les bras croisés et était très tendu. Il aperçu qu'Aurélie essayait de réconforter ses amis, elle les prenait dans les bras. Mais des larmes coulaient aussi sur ses joues, un plutôt un seul sillage était visible. Elle était forte mais c'était dur de résister, surtout avec ce bruit de lamentation qui lui brisait le cœur. Mais lui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à échapper à se bruit. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Lui aussi devait évacuer sa tristesse et commencer à oublier. Il murmura :

-Adieu, Angel, moi et Edith, même si par moment elle pouvait sembler te détester, nous t'aimions comme la mère que nous n'avons jamais vue.

Il regarda ses cousins, ses cadets pleuraient beaucoup plus que les autres, mais restaient droits. Quand à William, quelque larmes étaient tombées, mais il semblait murmurer une chanson pour se calmer. Il regarda par la porte de la cuisine. Sa sœur était là, juste derrière la porte, il pouvait voir à la lueur de sa bougie qu'elle pleurait aussi, mais que ses oreilles n'étaient pas bouchées. Il sourit tristement. Dans le livre, ils n'étaient pas si tristes de perdre leurs parents. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Il savait depuis qu'il avait commencé à neiger que cela devait se passer ainsi. Mais c'était douloureux. Cela faisait mal de perdre sa sœur qu'il avait considéré comme une mère. C'était douloureux de voir tous ces enfants pleurer leurs parents.

Des bruits de verres brisés se firent de plus en plus fort, ils arrivaient, c'était le moment. Il respira fort et dit à la foule :

-Acceptez la « mort » de vos parents. Vous êtes dorénavant des Pans, et nous resterons ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Nous, ma famille, ne vous abandonnerons jamais. Je vous le promets.

Il regarda fièrement la foule, ou, il avait bien fait de leur dire. Et il remerciait Aurélie pour avoir eut le courage de venir leur dire tout cela. Elle et sa crinière bouclée brune comme un lion

. Elle était forte mentalement, elle pouvait combattre, il avait vu juste.

Les bruits se rapprochèrent, les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il ferma les yeux, une larme coula encore. Il se demandait de quelle altération il allait être doté. Il espérait qu'elle pouvait l'aider à protéger sa sœur. Il inspira profondément. Toutes ses larmes étaient nécessaires pour les aider. Il entendit du verre se briser non loi du bâtiment, l'éclair était là. L'ainé vit les cadets se jeter dans les bras de William. Germain décida de courir vers sa petite sœur dont les larmes avaient cessés de couler. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur, j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, tout ira bien, tu verras, on s'en sortira.

Il savait que ces paroles n'étaient pas entièrement vraies. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir de la suite des événements. Peut-être allaient-ils tomber dans une embuscade ou d'autres enfants allaient-ils essayer de se rebeller sans raison, plongeant le groupe dans le chaos ? Il ferma les yeux. Les fenêtres se brisèrent et deux éclairs traversèrent tous les enfants présents dans un unique cri de peur de ceux-ci.

Edith se réveilla dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci était évanouit, comme tout les autres après un rapide balayage de la salle. L'esprit d'Edith était embrumé, mais elle commença à secouer violement son frère pour qu'il se réveillât. Malheureusement cela ne marchait pas. La cadette décida donc d'opter pour une manière plus radicale et le gifla. La claque le fit sursauter et par réflexe, il bascula Edith et sortit son couteau. Rapidement, il reprit ses esprits et décolla l'arme de la joue de sa sœur. Les vieux réflexes de quand il faisait du self défense. Il sourit à sa sœur en se relevant et en relevant celle-ci.

-Désolé, les reflexes ont la vie dure, dit-il en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

Mais Edith ne dit rien, en vérité elle luttait pour ne pas retomber en pleurs. Elle ne devait pas, elle était forte, mais elle avait toujours si peur. Rien quand voyant la pièce, cela déclenchait quelque chose en elle. Les fenêtres étaient brisées, une épaisse couche de neige était rentrée dans la pièce principale, ensevelissant plusieurs enfants au passage. Un autre déclic se fit dans la tête d'Edith. Elle courut vers les pauvres adolescents que la neige recouvrait presque entièrement et commença à les déneiger. Son frère la rejoignit peu après pour l'aider. Il l'envoya réveiller le reste de la famille et lui dit qu'elle se cacher de nouveau mais de cette fois-ci commencer à rassembler la nourriture dans le couloir le plus discrètement possible. Ils s'étaient convenu de manger en premier les denrées périssables, et de garder les boites de conserves pour les jours de voyages, bien sûr, ils allaient devoir quitter leur grand village isolé dans une forêt pour repartir en ville, et pas n'importe quelle ville Cannes. Edith courut à travers le hall en voyant quelques adolescents tousser et renifler. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit vue, sinon elle était perdue, surtout avec ce Lucas qui ne lui inspirait rien, peut-être serait-il un traitre ? Elle secoua la tête, pourquoi penser cela ? Ce n'était pas le moment. La cadette poussa la porte de la réserve, le calepin qu'elle avait posé sur un tonneau de petit pois était toujours à sa place. Elle le reprit, ici, il n'y avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de conserve, c'était un restaurant après tout, et qui plus est, gérer par sa famille. Elle laissa tomber le calepin par terre et s'avança devant les étagères remplies de nourritures fraiches. Elle passa devant les énormes frigos, il ne devait plus rester grand-chose dedans, surtout depuis la coupure de courant.

Alors qu'elle avait rassemblé la vingtaine de boite de conserve du restaurant dans un grand sac, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Et ils rapprochaient, Edith regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une cachette, en vain, il n'y avait que des étagères, des boites, des tonneaux et des sacs. La porte s'ouvrit, elle se retourna par reflexe étrange. Pourtant, elle reconnut la voix immédiatement et se retourna en soupirant François. Il lui sourit et Edith ne sut lui rendre qu'un mince sourire. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes, était-ce un des effets de la Tempête ? Le livre n'avait peut-être pas tout révélé. Comme s'il lisait en elle, il dit d'un air plutôt soulagé :

-Je vois mieux, ça doit être la Tempête, enfin, de toute façon, je ne voyais pas si mal que ça !

Un silence s'installa coupé par les reniflements des cousins, François se décida à le couper rapidement et s'approchant pour prendre le sac de conserve. Il ouvrit la porte, ce qui fuit bouger instantanément Edith de deux pas pour se retrouver hors de vue du couloir. Cela les fit rire, elle commençait déjà à prendre des précautions inconscientes, comme un animal. François posa le sac au pas de la porte et la referma. Il se dirigea enfin vers le reste de la nourriture et commença à tout fourrer dans les sacs.

-William m'a envoyé prendre les provisions, ils ont presque réveillés tout le monde, ils sont frigorifiés, il faut quelque chose pour les réchauffer, mais en attendant, notre rôle est de rassembler cette fichue nourriture. Germain m'a dit qu'après ça, tu dois rester dans la réserve jusqu'à qu'on vienne te chercher.

Edith hocha la tête et rejoignit son cousin pour rassembler les précieuses denrées. C'était en fait le cousin avec qui elle était le plus proche. Elle lui disait beaucoup de chose, et il savait bien gardé les secrets. Ils se comprenaient, même si lui n'avait pas la même situation familiale qu'elle. A vrai dire, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec William et Alexandro. Ils habitaient dans la même ville, et leurs parents, en plus d'être sœurs, s'entendaient bien mieux entre elles qu'avec les parents d'Edith. Elle les comprenait sur ce coup-là.

Germain était décidé, il devait s'imposer. Il l'avait remarqué assez rapidement, ou n'était-ce que son imagination ? Il ne savait pas, et cela se révélait très handicapant. Le problème était le suivant : il avait l'impression que William prenait bien trop de place dans l'organisation, il semblait vouloir tout faire lui-même, tout décider. En gros, être le chef, seul. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Germain qui avait imaginé un partage équitable des taches et du pouvoir. Il pensait pourtant que William était du même avis, et il doutait. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux. Il se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il avait envoyé François aider sa sœur dans la réserve. C'était mieux comme ça. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se dépêchât, car ils devaient faire le premier tour pour leur affaires ensemble. Mais quand comptaient-ils partir ? C'était presque le chaos ici ! Ils avaient leur plan, mais comment le mettre à exécution ? L'ainé ne savait pas, ça aussi c'était dérangeant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à William qui parlait, le visage fermé avec deux autres garçons qui étaient à coup sûr plus âgés que lui. S'ils savaient, Germain se demandait bien comment ils réagiraient. Quelqu'un l'interpella, il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Aurélie. Il lui sourit en inclinant la tête.

-Je te remercie d'être intervenue, seul, je n'y serais pas arrivé, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'imaginais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver s'ils n'avaient pas compris ça plus tôt ! Quelle bande de crétin !

Germain haussa les sourcils alors qu'elle s'en allait, depuis quand était-elle comment ça ? Son sourire était joueur, confiant, un peu moqueur sur les bords… Avait-elle, sans ses parents, un poids en moins ? Il y avait en tout cas quelque chose qui l'avait changée. Il la rajouta à la liste des aptes à combattre.

Tous les adolescents étaient réveillés, remis de leur émotions et rassembler entre les décombres. Dans le silence, on pouvait entendre les bruits des gloutons qui rôdaient déjà. Cela ne rassuraient ni les pauvres Pans perdu, ni la famille. Germain expliqua la suite des évènements. Un silence de mort régnait dans la foule, ils gobaient ses paroles pour ne pas en perdre une miette. L'ainé expliqua qu'une partie des Pans allaient partir chercher leurs affaires, et ceux qui habitaient trop loin devaient accompagner les autres pour plus de sécurité. Quand ilo eu finit, il sépara le groupe en deux. William prit alors la parole :

-N'oubliez pas, courez dans votre maison, fuyez tout ce qu'il ressemble à vos parents ou à des chiens-serviettes de bain et armé vous en premier lieu. Allez chercher le plus grand sac et prenez habits, et boites de conserve, c'est le minimum. Germain et François vont accompagner le premier groupe, vous devez rentrer ici le plus vite possible. Et surtout ! Ne prenez pas que de chauds vêtements, vous n'en aurez besoin que peu de temps !

Tous hochèrent la tête, ils n'étaient pas rassuré, pas du tout. Mais il fallait bien faire avec. Germain parcourut son groupe. Tient tient, Lucas et toute sa clique. Pourtant, celui-ci ne semblait pas rester avec eux, c'était à moitié une bonne nouvelle. Mais il était avait lui et c'était, ça, une bonne nouvelle. Tous ensemble, ils partirent dehors à grandes enjambées et en grelottant.


End file.
